Coming Closer to Perfection
by meisalliam
Summary: Sequel to Happily Ever After. The lives of Aragorn and Legolas as they learn to deal with the burden of parenthood. Featuring SLash and mentions of MPREG
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. Well some do some donot.

Hello. I promised a sequel to Happily Ever After and here it is. Along side this i will continue to update Hope and Once Upona Time.

Please review and on with the story.

Aragorn's point of View:

I was having a dream, a very nice dream in fact, and it all revolved around the gorgeous Legolas. The dream Legolas was wearing very, very little in the way of clothing, in fact if it comes to that neither am I. I was just reaching for him when the shrill cries of two hungry children filledthe air and the dream was ruined.

I could hear Legolas roll over, yawning loudly. Once more I am thankful that Legolas is the only one of us who is able to feed our children. It meant that I did not have to get up properly.

The dream comes gently back as I close my eyes. Nearly naked Legolas, that sounds nice. Legolas and I have had so very little time together, or on our own for that matter, since the children were born. Legolas was so exhausted after the birth and then he had to feed them. Just so little spare time.

It seems so long ago that everything happened. First those Devils Sowlin and Frandra spreading their evil, then Drowlin; picking up where they left off and now the twins. It seems so surreal, but I would not change my life for anything.

I am just so glad that I do not have get up for the night time feeds.

Legolas point of view:

The twins are three days already. All Aragorn does is complain about his lack of sleep. I have to bite my tongue to stop myself from snapping at him and reminding him that I am the one went through the pain of labour and had the children that I am the one who has to get up five times a night to make absolutely sure that they are alright and to feed them.

When the healers told me about wet nurses, I refused to hand my children over to them. I want to nurse them myself. While I produce milk, I will carry on feeding them. It just feels so right that I do this for Laireloth and Estalado. Already I love my children so much.

Aragorn claims to be upset that I have a greater bond with our children, but he will not listen, or is not willing to listen, when I say that if he changed the diapers feed them and carried them to; then maybe he to would be close.

I know he loves our son and daughter, so I know that in time we will have the perfect family.

So why is it that he only complains about his lack of sleep, when all he does is snore as he is doing right now?

Normal point of view:

Legolas groaned loudly as is husband tried to shake him awake. "Legolas, it is morning, the morning meal will be ready in a minute. You need to wake up."

Legolas sat up and met Aragorn's grey eyes.

Aragorn tried to kiss him, but Legolas moved swiftly away and went to greet their children. "Hello, my Darlings." Picking up Laireloth he quickly changed the nappy and dressed her in a soft pink cotton robe before moving on to Estalado. By the time he was finished with the twins Aragorn was nagging at him to hurry up.

Finally, Legolas had had enough and snapped at Aragorn. "Elbereth, Aragorn, enough! Just take the twins and go down to the hall. I will meet you there." He tiredly rubbed his eyes, not turning around as Aragorn left the chamber.

Legolas finished getting ready, he then crossed to mirror. Suddenly a memory hit him, one that took his breath away. He saw himself in front of a mirror, smashing it with his elbow. An old memory from two years ago, that still haunted him.

Legolas slumped to the floor, the weight of the memories too much for him, holding his left hand holding on to his right wrist. Looking down he could see the faint white scars on his wrist. "Why do I feel like this?" He shakily stood, leaning his forehead against the cool surface.

Once he had gathered himself, he looked at his reflection and was shocked at what he saw reflecting back.

The Elf that looked back him resembled him and yet he looked nothing like him. His long blond hair seemed dull and dimmed, quite unlike the glowing, floating creation it normally was. His hair was still slightly shorter in some places courtesy of Rohans Lords and his ears were missing. Actually, only the tips of his ears were missing. The spell that Gandalf had performed on them could not fool a mirror or any reflective surface. Neither did they work on a person who already knew about Legolas' mutilated ears.

Legolas grimaced and pulled his hair forward to cover his ears. Pulling on a brown tunic along with black leggings, Legolas made his was down to the Great Hall, where he fully expected the twins to be eagerly waiting for their morning meal.

He had at first been very embarrassed about feeding the twins from his slightly raised chest, but his family, including Faramir and Eowyn had put him at ease about him.

Legolas had taken to wearing very long and loose; he normally hated these robes, all the time. He had decided that they were the best thing to hide his still slightly swollen stomach and his more than prominent chest.

Once Laireloth had had her fill and been expertly winded he handed her to Elladan before accepting Estalado from Elrond and settling back once more settled down to feeding him.

"When do you expect your family to arrive, Legolas?" Elladan asked between cooing to his niece.

"I do not know. I would not expect them for at least a few more days. Even then I have no idea who is coming. If they all come there will be no one to look after Eryn Lasgalen." Legolas looked down hearted, he missed his family; Elrohir took Estalado from his Naneth.

Elrond smile at the twins antics as they played with the younger twins. Laughing Legolas shifted his robes back into place and slowly began to eat the pieces of fruit that were lying ready on a platter in front of him.

Aragorn smiled at his husband and they both felt the tension leave them. For days neither had smiled at the other and both were tired and irritable.

Legolas continued to laugh, delighted at the faces the elder twins were pulling at the babies.

Elrond watched all of this and decided to broach a subject that until know had been stirred clear of, none wanted to upset the Prince and this could very well upset him

"Aragorn, Legolas have you given any thought as to how you are to your children?" He tried to sound casual.

Aragorn looked in puzzlement at his foster father. "We are their parent's Ada; I would have thought you knew that by their birth."

Legolas though understood clearly what the older Elf was discreetly asking. "Aragorn, I think that what Lord Elrond is trying to ask is if we are both to be called Ada or will I be called Naneth. Is that correct, my Lord?"

"Yes, Legolas, it is and I ma sorry if I have offended you."  
  
Legolas gave a smile to let him know no offence had been taken. Aragorn meanwhile was still worried. "We never thought of that!" At Legolas' quirked eyebrow and look of amusement he quantified. "I never thought of that."

"I have, though. I have always felt that children should have a Naneth. I never really knew mine I want my children to have theirs. I would be happy and proud to be called their Naneth."

Elladan and Elrohir looked as if they would take this chance to tease Legolas about his comment, but were cut off by the arrival of the Hobbits, Gimli and Gandalf.

"Do you see, Aragorn? All that fussing about being late and we were not even the last to arrive at the table!" Legolas' smile was bright.

At that moment Laireloth began to cry. Aragorn took her, trying to calm her back into sleep. Hearing his sister cry, Estalado began to cry too. Legolas dealt with him, watched by a multitude of Uncles and Aunts, both real and adopted and one very proud Grandfather.

Legolas began to softly sing a lullaby, one so well know from his childhood. Aragorn felt his daughter calm in his arms and soon both she and her brother were lying contentedly asleep.

Legolas stood gently taking the two babies in his arms and made to take them to their chambers and settle them down. He stopped as he passed Aragorn and placed a gentle kiss on his lips whispering. "I Love you and I am so sorry for snapping at you."

Aragorn smile gently and replied. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Melleth."

**Thanks for reading and please review. Tell me what you like and what you do not.**

**Love**

**Meisalliam**


	2. Christning part one

****

Disclaimer; Think about it do I look old and dead. No. Then they are not mine.

Thanks for the hundredth time to Shell my wonderful beta and more importantly a wonderful friend and co writer.

Legolas tried to stifle a yawn shaking his head minutely, hoping above hope that all present in the room would be too engrossed in the case set before the King to notice him attempting to nap, even if it was in the extraordinarily uncomfortable throne.

Aragorn sat beside him holding on to his pale thin hand. The couple held court every month. This was when the people of Gondor could come and talk to the Royals about any problems they may have, be it with their taxes or any disputes with their neighbours. At least here they could be fairly judged.

Normally, Legolas liked nothing more than to meet the people of Gondor, but today all he wanted to do was sleep. It had been a week since the happy breakfast with Aragorn and they had had no more time than that to simply be together.

Legolas fidgeted in his seat, trying to find a more comfortable position on the unforgiving seat. Aragorn leant over and whispered in his ear. "Legolas, darling, if all you are going to do is shift and yawn for the entire length of this session perhaps you should leave and go and see your family." Legolas' family had arrived the day before. Apart from Drowlin everyone had come to attend the twins christening.

Legolas and Aragorn had taken the opportunity to break some extremely bad news to them. The news that Laireloth and Elastaldo were mortal, due to the nature of the potion given to Legolas to alter his memory by Drowlin a few months ago.

Thranduil had been distraught at this news, knowing it could mean his Grandchildren would only live for decades not the centuries or millennia as he had always hoped.

Legolas nodded and stood. He left the room, quietly. As he went he could hear the whispering begin behind his back.

The people of Gondor had taken to discussing his condition. It was obvious to all that he was constantly tired and his hair cut unevenly and looking dull. They knew the Prince Consort had had problems while he and the King had been travelling but the rumours were flying as to what had actually happened.

Legolas woke lazily the next morning, warm and comfortable. So comfortable that he did not want to move. He lazily opened one eye, before sitting bolt up right in bed. They were going to be late! He and Aragorn were going to be late for their own children's christening! It had been decided that as the twins were to be raised as the Prince and Princess of Gondor, they would be christened in the way common to mortals.

He shook Aragorn's shoulder to wake him, the look of horror on his face sending Legolas into a fit of giggles, once recovered they began to get ready for the day ahead. First, Legolas gave the twins their morning bath, making extra sure that they were clean.

Just as Legolas was drying Laireloth, there was a knock on the door. Aragorn went to answer it and when Legolas walked into the receiving portion of their room, he found his husband talking to Elrond and his own father.

Smiling, Legolas greeted them as he looked through the cupboards for the christening outfits he had had made for the occasion.

Elrond and Thranduil had each picked up a twin and started to coo and cluck in baby talk to the twins while Legolas sorted out a bag for the day adding extra clothes, just in case. The two proud Grandfather's had offered to look after the twins so that the couple could get themselves ready and run a last minute check of all the details for the ceremony.

Legolas handed the baby bag to his father, and then lightly kissed both children and Elrond on his cheek before squeezing his Ada's arm.

The doting Grandfather's left, leaving Legolas to smile at Aragorn. "Those two are going to be very spoilt if we are not too careful." Even as he said it Aragorn could only smile.

Legolas nodded his agreement and lent over to kiss his husband. Once they had devoured the breakfast that had been sent from the kitchens. Then it was time for them to get ready. It may have started off as a good idea to save time, but sharing the bath turned out to be less than a good idea; certain activities made them later than ever.

It was a very cheerful Legolas who searched his wardrobe for something to wear. Pulling out two outfits he held them against him while he looked in the mirror. "What one do you think I should wear, Darling?"

Aragorn looked critically at the two outfits. One was a green tunic with brown leggings, it would show Legolas' shape and make him look good, but it did not seem special enough for the occasion.

The other, was a floor length robe of pale blue. It would compliment Legolas' eyes and make him look absolutely gorgeous. Aragorn told him so and Legolas immediately slipped it on. He readjusted the long flowing sleeves so that they would not get in the way and began to comb and braid what was left of his normally flowing locks.

Turning to ask Aragorn if he should wear his hair up or down, he caught his first sight of Aragorn's outfit. He was wearing a tight black tunic with matching leggings. On the front of the tunic was embroidered the white tree of Gondor.

Their eyes met and not a word needed to be said, as the love and attraction was obvious between the two.

Kissing quickly but passionately, they set off on their way to Aragorn's study to meet with the Fellowship and their friends.

The first sight they saw as they entered the room was their Father's cradling the children. The twins were wearing white gowns of a soft, silky material, embroidered on gold around the collars were leaves. They looked adorable.

Aragorn smiled at all their friends and family before saying to Legolas. "Are the twins not adorable, my Love?"

Before Legolas could reply, Elladan, Alcarnor, Elrohir and Nolvo all answered in tune. "Thank you!" Legolas laughed and shook his head at their antics, and accepted Laireloth from his father in law.

Turning away from the others, Legolas gave his daughter the first feed of the day before moving onto his son.

The hobbits were all smiling at the two sets of adult twins. Merry and Pippin had discovered that both sets were known for their mischief making and they were already working on ways to become involved in the fun.

Aragorn noticed the silent conversation that was being exchanged between the four and silently moved to stand beside them. His tone was low and serious. "I am warning you, if there is a single problem during the ceremony I will be coming and looking for you. I will hold the four of you solely to blame and I will punish you as much as I can." He did not notice the amused looks being sent his way from the rest of the room.

Elladan turned to his foster brother a look of hurt on his fair face. "Estel, you wound us. What do you think we would do? Ruin our niece and nephews special day? We would never do that." Three nods agreed with him.

Aragorn raised one eyebrow and looked over to where his Father and Father in law stood. Both backed up the King.

Legolas made every one jump as he let out an enormous yawn.

Frodo laughed outright. "Legolas, you just woke up, how can you be sleepy already?"

Legolas had sat down on one of the overstuffed couches next to Faramir. He opened one eye to give Frodo an evil look.

"Frodo, I had to get up at least ten times last night to feed, change and generally soothe the twins. Believe me; they do not like me getting too much sleep."

"Oh. Why is Aragorn not tired then?"

"Aragorn, unlike me, does not have to get up and move around in the middle of the night. Yes, he wakes up, but he just rolls over and goes straight back to sleep. I have to spend maybe fifteen minutes dealing with one of the babies, then just as I'm getting back off to sleep, the other wakes up." There was no rancour in his tone, just fact.

The others in the room laughed as Aragorn blushed. "I offer to help, but Legolas does not let me."

Lomion looked at his baby brother. "Aw, our little Leaf has turned into a mother hen."

Sam looked up from where he was quietly talking to Eowyn. "What do you mean Mother hen?"

"Well, it is what happens when a mother becomes overly protective of their children. Legolas has it; he does not like anyone other himself looking after his children." Lomion patiently explained.

Legolas blushed and buried his head in his hands; his muffled voice could just be heard. "I love them, I like looking after them. I just feel so tired all the time."

Thranduil stood and made his way over to his son and hugged him. "It is well, Little One, your Mother was exactly the same until the day she died. She would not let me get a nurse for any of you; she insisted that she would do it herself. But you, little One, she would not let any other females within five feet of you."

Legolas smiled and Aragorn announced to the room that it was time to go to the chapel.

The two baby twins were once again picked up by their Grandfathers and they made their way from the room first. Behind them were Legolas and Aragorn, holding hands they kissed lightly and made their way to the church.

The assorted Aunt's and Uncles followed behind. Arwen and Eowyn were holding two boxes that they were attempting to hide from Legolas and Aragorn.

"You realise, Faramir, that they will never willingly wear these." Arwen's whisper was low.

"Of course I do. But they have to." Faramir's response was equally quiet.

Frodo and the other Hobbits sat near to the front of the church; Gimli was just in front of them along with the royal couples siblings. Eowyn and Faramir were in the back of the church along with the grandparents and parents of the children.

There was to be a procession after the christening as this was the first time the children would be announced to the public as heirs to the crown. Faramir, though, was in the middle of arguing with Aragorn about the dratted crowns.

"You have to wear them. You are the King and Prince Consort." Faramir's voice was emphatic.

"I do not care, I hate that thing." Aragorn's tone matched Faramir's.

Finally, Legolas stepped in. "We are late getting started and this stupid argument is only making us later than ever. I will wear mine, even if Aragorn will not wear his."

Legolas picked up his crown and placed it on his own head. Aragorn gave his husband a shamed faced look before he too, relented and put his crown on.

"Good, now can we start?" Asked Legolas. At everyone's nod a signal was given and the group of musicians began to start playing.

First Faramir and Eowyn left the room to be announced, swiftly followed by Elrond and Thranduil carrying the children.

Finally, came Legolas and Aragorn. For once Legolas was introduced first. "His Royal highness Prince of Mirkwood and Prince Consort of Gondor Legolas Telcontar Thranduillion. Mother to the heirs of Gondor. Also, King Elessar of Gondor, father of the heirs of Gondor."

They walked out, holding hands, ready to introduce their children to the world.

tbc

****

**Destiny-Girl****: I think they are to. I do not think that you should criticise the children they are sweet and it was a sequel to a MPREG so it would be hard for the kids to disappear.**

Wanda: Thanks I love A/L but I guess if you have read my stories you will guess that.

**Legolas19****: Glad you. There will be a major twist in the plot soon.**

Triptych: Actually I have no idea about how mums feel or much about kids. I am sixteen so I am relying on MCross to inform me if I get anything wrong. If there is something you think I have wrong please tell me so I can correct it.

**angelbird12241****: Heres your update and I hope you like it as well.**

**bradleigh****: I thought why only bring some of the family when I could bring them all. But I admit three sets of twins is fun.**

Jeanne : I am coming to that eventually. Give me some time.

**sexy-as-ron****: Thanks I will update as quickly as possible but I have all my other stories to work on and I have been neglecting some.**

**inumoon3****: No this is continuing but I have some one shots coming out as soon as I can write them.**

**ak-stinger****: well if I let them have an easy time of it would be no fun would it.**

**Halimanya****: Yep keep reviewing cause my heads gone down in the last few day. You confused MCross badly tough she read my reviews and got freaked out by us talking about my head inflating.**

**Pointy-eared-elfs****: it's a very good thing you checked then is it not. Its here and it is hopefully better than ever thanks for reading and reviewing.**

Dark Flamer: First off lame name. And f you do not like Slash then do not read stories marked Slash it is not a hard thing to do so get it though you thick skull.

Love ya. And like Dude get a life dude.

Okay thanks for reviewing and please keep going from the looks this is going to do better than happily Ever After and that would be good.

I have an entire series of stories planned out to fit this world I am creating so far in Chronological order there is

Once Upon A Time

Five Kisses

Not Perfect but Nearly

Happily Ever after

And this one.

I have lots of ideas and I am taking this one in a direction no one will imagine. If you guess you win a prize.

Loads of love

Meisalliam


	3. Chocolate Ccake

****

Disclaimer: Nope they still are not mine I am looking in to buying them so if someone wants to lend me a couple of million.

Hi thanks for reviewing and I hope you like the chapter.

Legolas scowled at his husband as he talked and joked with his friends. Legolas, himself had mingled among the Lords and Ladies he barely new showing off the new heirs to them. He finally passed the young twins over to their Grandfathers while he made sure that everything so far was perfect.

Looking around he was pleased to note that the tables were all laid just as he wanted them and the servants were standing ready to begin serving when they were needed. The wine was chilled and the food was hot. Everything was ready.

He moved over to where his husband stood talking with Lomion, Elardion, Gimli and Gandalf. He was greeted by hugs and kisses by all five and Legolas asked them to take their seats.

Finally, the head table was seated. The others were helped to find their places at the lower tables by the waiters. All was going exactly to plan and he was about to relax back for a while himself, when Legolas noticed that his twin brother, Merry and Pippin and Aragorn's brothers, with their heads all together, discussing something. Legolas forced the suspicion that they might be up to something to the back of his mind, they had after all promised that they would not cause any harm during the festivities.

The blond glanced down at his plate, the food looked good. Legolas only played with his food, pushing it around the plate and taking small bites only when he absolutely had to.

Legolas hated his appearance at the moment. He still carried the weight he gained during his pregnancy and had decided that a strict diet was the only way to get rid of the hated excess. Glancing around the room he was pleased to see that everyone else seemed to be enjoying themselves. A picture on the wall caught his eye. It was a water colour painting showing the royal couple walking happily in the woods. Legolas had painted it himself.

The sound of the twins crying alerted him to their needs. He gathered the babies up from their Grandfathers and asked to be excused to feed the children. He was half way to the exit when a large five tiered chocolate cake was brought in. It was decorated with pink roses and small harmless sparklers that Gandalf had supplied especially for the occasion. The chef and Prince met as he proudly pushed his master piece further into the room. They were just level in front of the portrait when a large bang sounded.

The cake flew everywhere and sprayed over everything. It went over the chef. The floor and the nearby tables and guests and even over Legolas and the twins All around the room people began to laugh at the state of the normally perfectly groomed Prince Consort. Legolas gave the portrait one last glance and noticed it was smeared with chocolate, all over the fine canvas. He swallowed a sob and swiftly fled the room.

The entire head table quickly stood and followed the young Prince from the room. All except Faramir and Eowyn, who remained behind to see to the clearing up and keeping their guests happy.

Meanwhile up in the family quarters, Elrond and Thranduil were glaring at their respective sons. Frodo was doing the same with the younger Hobbits.

Inside the royal chambers Legolas lay face down on the large bed crying, still covered in chocolate cake. For some reason he could not stop himself from crying, his emotions and hormones seemed to be all over the place at the moment, and he hated it.

"Legolas, it is fine, it was only chocolate cake." Aragorn tried to reason with his husband. Gimli, Lomion and Aragorn had just managed to get into the chambers before Legolas slammed the door and locked it, leaving everybody else on the other side.

"It was not just the cake. It hit our guests and the chef and generally made a mess." Legolas managed to choke back his sobs and continued. "I look a state and it…" Legolas trailed off and Lomion prompted him.

"Yes, little One? What else did it do?"

Legolas looked at Aragorn knowing he at least would understand the significance of what he was saying. "It hit our picture and before you suggest I can clean it. I can not, I painted it using water colours and if I attempt to fix it I will ruin the picture. That was supposed to be our Happily Ever After and it all went wrong."

Lomion hugged his younger brother and Gimli patted his leg.

"Legolas, we still have our Happily Ever After, we will always have it. You can paint another picture and add the twins in it." Legolas nodded slightly at Aragorn's suggestion.

Gimli placed his finger on the Princes cheek and wiped a small amount of chocolate off his face.

"You know, I saw that only the top two layers were ruined, so may be we should go down and try this cake because it looks really good." He put the finger into his mouth. "And it tastes even better." All four people in the room laughed and Legolas gave a watery smile before wiping his face on the towel Aragorn handed him.

Once he was ready, he nodded to Aragorn to open the door. One of the first through the door was Thranduil a look of worry on his face.

"There is no need to worry, Ada, I am fine. Gandalf, would you be so kind as to count your fireworks and determine if there are any more missing?" He turned to the six beings in front, none of who would look him in the face. "I would also like to know which of you is responsible for this and if we can expect any other surprises during the course of your visit."

It was Merry who eventually spoke. "There are no more, Legolas." His voice was subdued.

"Good. Then I want the six of you to go to your chambers and remain there for the rest of the day. I do not expect to see you again until the morning meal tomorrow." Elrohir opened his mouth only to snap it shut as Legolas continued. "No Elrohir, if you insist on acting like children then you will be treated as such." It was Nolvo's turn to try and protest. "Nolvo, I neither care nor am I bothered by the fact that I am younger than you. When you are in Gondor you obey the rules in my house. My rules and not Adar's. And I said go!" Legolas shouted the last word and all six fled the room, heading in the directions of their rooms.

Both Thranduil and Elrond chuckled. "Very well said, Legolas. I have not heard them so successfully told off in years. I will remember the looks on their faces for many years to come. They will not forget that lesson easily." Elrond was laughing as he remembered the look on his sons faces.

"Thank you, now if you will excuse me, I seem to be in need of a wash and change of clothes. Please inform Faramir that the King and I will be down soon."

All the remaining family left and Arwen and Sam took the babies with them.

Legolas had a quick bath and hair wash. Aragorn found him another robe and helped him to brush and braid his long hair.

Legolas felt rather awkward. "Aragorn, I am sorry if I have over stepped my mark as your Consort when I shouted at the Twins and the Hobbits. I realise they do not need to obey my words, only yours, and I should not have suggested otherwise." Legolas apologised.

"All is well, Legolas." Aragorn told him. "Have you heard the saying that behind every great King is a better Queen? I know that you are a Prince and not a Queen but the analogy is the same. I am a better King having you beside me. I am only the man I am because of your support and love. So, please feel free to throw your weight around and shout if you like. I like to see that side of you once in a while." He offered the Prince his arm. "You know seeing you covered in chocolate has given me some ideas of my own." Aragorn whispered suggestively as they left the room.

In their rooms the six pranksters were all listening to the same lecture. The twins from their father's and the Hobbits from Frodo.

"You promised your brother that you would not do anything to ruin the children's special day. Do you not think that Legolas has had enough people lie to him over his life time, with out adding the pair of you to his list?" Thranduil strode in front of the twins, both were hanging their heads. "Not only have you ruined a day that Legolas has been planning for a long time, but you also ruined an anniversary gift he had given to Aragorn. Legolas was quite within his right to send you to your rooms. You will remain here just as he said and in the morning you will apologise to Legolas and Aragorn publicly. I suggest that for the rest of the day you think on just what exactly you have done and try to think of some way to make this up to your brother. Good night."

With that Thranduil left the room, locking the door behind him to make sure his recalcitrant sons stayed exactly where they were meant to.

Chocolate flavoured Legolas umm I could not resist. By the way thee is a clue in this chapter as in what direction this fic is going. Any more guesses.

**Pointy-eared-elfs****: I am hoping to get my most reviews ever for this story so keep reviewing hell review twice every chapter. I will try to make it good then.**

Wanda: I hope that you like this one to and please keep reviewing. I need your reviews.

**AmethystxX****: Their will be arguments but after all the angst I am writing in other stories I have to have some Fluff.**

**bradleigh****: Ohh close. I may possibly do a romance but not between them. Plus there is anther major story line.**

**Knight Kenobi of Eryn Lasgalen****: I chose not to do the actual ceremony but I may do it later and add it to my one shot series.**

Triptych : He is going to accept help but I need him to be tired and disgruntled for the plot.

**Legolas19****: I am glad. your reviews are so happy all the time. Btw please go and update your story I got seriously into it recently and I need you to keep going.**

**Halimanya****: no MCross has been dealing with me for to long to get superbly freaked out. Yep three sets of twins its getting hard to remember who I am writing about.**

Thanks to all you reviewers and please everyone who reads review. I need ideas and thoughts on what you guys want to se. If you review I promise to not be overly mean to the poor characters or really mean if you want me to be.

Please also go read my newest story One True Love. Which is a series of One shot stories all set in this world I have created.

Love

Meisalliam

Ps the next chapter of this story will be written by MCross. She needs some encouragement and wants to venturee into slash so I volunteered to let her practise writing it so cheers for her please.


	4. Huh oh there in Trouble

****

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Hi everyone thanks for the reviews and on with the chapter written by My friend and Beta Shell or MCross. Please tell me so I can tell her how good she is. I hate that her chapters are better than mine.

People have still not guessed where the chapter is going. There are huge clues in this chapter if you do not guess then I think I a not giving enough away.

It was with a high head and a blank face that Legolas entered the Great Hall hand firmly held by Aragorn's.

"You look good enough to eat." Was Aragorn's whispered comment as they moved further into the room. How Legolas stopped the laughter that wanted to bubble out of him he would never know. As it was he just shared a look of utter love with the Man beside him.

While they had been in their chamber the room had been cleaned and the last three tiers of the cake were sat on a silver platter in the middle of the table. Legolas had to admit if he had not worn some of the cake he would never have believed there had been any problem. The chef stood to one side, clean once again and they shared a wry smile as the festivities began once more.

This time everything went off with out a hitch and towards the end of the evening Legolas found him self really relaxing. He was sharing a joke with Gimli when he felt Aragorn moving to stand beside him. "Here you are, Melleth, every one has had a piece apart from you. So I brought some over before they took the remnants away."

Legolas forced himself to smile brightly as he winced at the amount of cake on the platter covered with rich cream. There was no way he could eat all of that.

Some Legolas managed to force himself to eat a few forkfuls before he moved away to speak to other parties. No one noticed when he sat down and began to mash and mix the cake and chocolate without any of it making its way to his mouth. Before too long not much was left on the plate to say he had _not _eaten it and as he laid the plate to one side he noticed Aragorn's approving smile, it made him feel slightly guilty.

It was late when they finally settled into bed, content despite the cake incidence. The twins had settled with no problems, seemingly worn out by all the fuss they had received. Legolas lay content in Aragorn's arm, happy as his husband nuzzled his neck causing him to shiver in delight.

"Sleep, Melleth-nin, you are tired. I am here." Aragorn watched as Legolas' eyes closed and he swiftly settled to sleep Aragorn kissed him once more before closing his own eyes and joining Legolas in sleep.

It was some time just after the night watch had called one o'clock that Laireloth began crying. A sluggish Legolas managed to drag him self from the warmth of the bed and staggered to the crib side. He delicately wrinkled his nose at the state of her clout, obviously Sam had thought it a good idea to give his daughter some cake, not realising just how rich it was, too rich for a baby. It took him quite some time to settle her back down, he shot daggers at Aragorn who had just grunted and rolled over.

Finally just as the bell rang for three o'clock, Legolas sat on the side of the bed. He had jus pulled up the covers when Estalado began crying. This time Aragorn did not even stir and with a sigh Legolas climbed out of bed once more.

When the servant came to draw the curtains just after dawn Legolas had not been back to bed, every time he tried one of the twins would cry. He exchanged an exhausted smile with her.

He was just laying Laireloth back into the crib when Aragorn woke with a stretch. "Good morning." The greeting was bright and Aragorn was answered with a tired scowl.

"Did you sleep?" The smile left Aragorn's face to be replaced by a frown.

"No, neither of them would settle long enough, I promise you that if Sam ever feeds them chocolate again, I will feed him their clouts."

Aragorn winced at the tone of Legolas' voice, it promised dire retribution. "Go back to bed, I'll take care of the twins until breakfast, I will get you up then."

His answer was a sleepy. "Thank you" as Legolas sloped off to bed.

Estalado crying woke Legolas up a little while later and he looked around in confusion. Apart from the Twins only Legolas was in the room. Looking out of the French windows he realised the morning was still very early. It took minutes for him to realise that Aragorn was not anywhere in the chambers.

He had changed and fed him by the time the door opened and a harassed Aragorn rushed into the room. He stopped a guilty look on his face. "I am sorry, Legolas, there was…"

"Forget it Aragorn, I do not want to know." Legolas turned away cradling their son.

"But, Legolas, I tried to get…"

"Aragorn, I do not want to talk about this now."

"Alright, why do I not go and sort out some food for us." Aragorn was puzzled at his husband's reactions.

"If you must." Legolas' back was now to him. He said no more and left the room.

When he returned Legolas was feeding Laireloth. The maid set the food down on the table and left. Legolas ignored him.

"I brought you some of your favourites." Aragorn plied a platter with fruit and placed it next to Legolas.

"I am not hungry, thank you." Legolas was just too tired to really be bothered.

"Legolas, you need to eat…."

"I also need to get some sleep but that is not happening either." Legolas saw the worried frown on his husbands face. "I will eat later, I promise. You need to get ready for the morning in court. I will be fine here, I promise."

Aragorn looked rather dubious when he heard those words from his husband, he knew from past experience that when the elf said he was fine he was in fact far from it, and taking Legolas far to pale face and the dark rings under his eyes he had a feeling he was right.

"Honestly, Aragorn, I have nothing to do today, the three of us can just relax. I will be here at mid day when you take your break." Legolas gave a bright smile he really did not feel like giving and sighed with relief when Aragorn seemed to accept it. When Aragorn left to hold Court an hour later he gave a sigh of relief and pushed the plate of food away. Time to 'being' today.

The morning was long and boring for Aragorn, after the excitement of the early morning messenger arriving with an urgent message, nothing more seemed to have happened apart from paper work after tedious paper work. All Aragorn really wanted was to go and make certain Legolas really was alright.

Mid way through the morning, he spoke quietly with Faramir and then left the chamber. His feet were heading in the opposite direction of where he really wanted to go, but he needed some advice first.

Opening the chamber door he found his foster father talking with his brothers. Upon seeing Aragorn, the two rose and met him.

"Estel, we want to apologise for yesterday. It was only meant to be a little joke, it went a little too far though." Elladan looked sincere.

"I will not pretend I was not angry and I thank you for the apology, but it is not me you should really be apologising to. It should be Legolas, he worked so hard to make yesterday special and I am afraid you ruined it for him in one go." Aragorn ran his hands through his hair.

"We will go and apologise and take the others with us. We will also try and make it up to Legolas, in some way." Elrohir turned to his Adar. "We will see you later, Ada."

The two left the room.

Elrond took in Aragorn's worried stance. "Is there something wrong, Aragorn? Come sit down."

"I do not really know, Ada, I am worried about Legolas. He just seems so…. Tired and upset all the time. I can not seem to do any thing right."

"Give him time, Aragorn, this is all new to him, he is still adjusting to being a new mother. It all takes time to get used to. I remember when the twins were born. I did not think things would ever return to normal, but it did. He will find a routine and the twins will settle into it. Just support him. Tell him how good he looks maybe surprise him."

"Thank you, Ada, I will. I am seeing him for the midday meal. We can talk then."

"You are welcome, Ion-nin."

Aragorn passed the twins as they walked back to the chamber, to his surprise Elladan was covered in chocolate. He could not help but laugh.

"What happened to you?"

"Legolas. You could have warned us he was _that_ upset with us. How were we to know he was talking to the chef about the remnants of the cake." Elladan was upset.

"Legolas was not sure we were all really sincere with our apology and made good use of some of the cake." Elrohir could not help but laugh to.

"It is not funny, 'Ro!" Elladan sounded outraged at his brother's comment.

"Oh, but it was, 'Dan, your face was such a picture!"

"Tell me, did Legolas decide what to do with the cake?" Aragorn was a bit worried about going back to their chamber if Legolas was still in such a volatile mood.

"Yes, it is going to go to the children of the Citadel. Legolas asked the cook to make another one so that they will all get some. Why?" Elrohir sounded just a little suspicious.

"Let me just say it would not do for the King to be seen wearing cake." With that Aragorn left them to it.

When he gingerly opened the chamber door later he was relieved that all seemed to be peaceful.

"Legolas, where are you?"

"We are on the balcony."

Aragorn crossed the floor and made his way through the French windows. Legolas sat in the sun, the twins asleep on one side. He turned and gave Aragorn a bright smile.

"Aragorn, I wanted to apologise for this morning, I should not have taken my tiredness out on you. Forgive me?" He stood and crossed to Aragorn's side.

"There is nothing to forgive, Legolas. I promised to look after the twins while you slept and I let you down."

"Let us just forget it, Aragorn." Legolas snaked his hands around his husband's waist and pulled him into a deep kiss.

When they broke away a while later, they were both breathless. Aragorn led Legolas over to the chairs once more.

"I must congratulate your aim, once again. I came across Elladan in the corridors earlier." To his relief, Legolas laughed.

"You should have seen the looks on all of their faces! Even the Chef laughed. He congratulated me on being such a fine shot after they had gone, too. It felt good to get back at them." He gave a sigh content to be in Aragorn's arms. "Are you hungry? Should I get the kitchen to send you…." He was stopped by another kiss.

"Later. For know I need a different kind of feeding."

All that could be heard a while later was a happy giggle, followed by a contented sigh.

****

To be continued.

**Galadryal****: Thanks glad you like it. Seriously please review and tell MCross how great she did.**

**Knight Kenobi of Eryn Lasgalen****Just could not resist writing about chocolate covered Legolas.**

Larnia : Thanks hope this meets your high expectations.

**MoroTheWolfGod**** Short and sweet and keep it coming.**

**Legolas19****: August I have to wait till august. I tell you what happens in my story if you tell me yours. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Pointy-eared-elfs****: How am I unbreakable but yes she is such a better writer than me I have crappy chapters and then she makes them all good. I thought it was fun having Leafie covered in Chocolate cake.**

Triptych He notices but he thinks that it is usual he ahs properly never dealt with a male pregnancy.

restless-soul : Eventually there will be more children but give the poor Elf a chance.

Please review. MCross needs this encouragement to go write her own Slash fic. Please email me with any ideas you have for what you want to see happen and please tell what you think I am planning on doing.

Love

Meisalliam and MCross


	5. Arguement

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine and never will be.

Chapter Five

Legolas found he was exhausted by the time the evening came. Laireloth had grizzled for most of the afternoon and would not settle she looked to be a little hot so he had removed her outer clothing, trying to cool her down.

She was still screaming when Aragorn came in. Legolas had a pounding head ache, he had tried everything but Laireloth just screamed even more. Legolas took one look at his husbands smile and wanted nothing more than to shove his daughter at him and get out of the room. But that was just a tad ridiculous.

"Evening, Legolas, have you had a good afternoon?" Even his voice was bright and cheerful.

"Does it look like it?" Legolas all but snarled.

Aragorn was taken aback at the response he had just received and he moved to the Elf's side. "What is the problem?"

"Laireloth just will not settle, she has screamed since you left. I do not know what to do!" It was almost a wail of despair.

"Come sit down, I will go and get Ada; he will know what to do." With that he left the room.

When Elrond finished examining the baby he smiled in reassurance. "She has just picked up a slight chill. Keep her warm and use these herbs for her fever. I will look in on her later to see how she is." He gently mixed the herbs with a small amount of water and fed it to Laireloth with the ease of long experience. Once finished he cuddled his Granddaughter to him. "You look tired, Legolas." He noticed Aragorn's wince, but said nothing.

"They have both been giving me quite a run around over night and today. I feel so useless." Man and Elf were surprised at this frank admission, it was rare to witness Legolas in this state of emotion, and normally it was like drawing blood from a stone.

"You are new to this, Legolas, you will get comfortable and into a rhythm. This happens to all new mothers, I promise, Penneth." Legolas winced at Elrond's use of the word Penneth, He had not been called that in many years.

"I must be the world's worst Naneth." He gave a shaky, watery smile.

"No, Legolas, you are just feeling a little over whelmed. I had better get back and see that my two are not trying to destroy Minas Tirith." Elrond held the baby back out for Legolas to take, she was still crying and Legolas gently rocked her.

"I will show you out, Ada." Aragorn kissed his husband before walking out with his foster father. They talked about Gondor until they had made their way into the corridor. Then Aragorn turned to Elrond.

"Is Laireloth going to be well enough to be taken by Eowyn tonight? I have arranged a dinner for Legolas and I wanted the two of us just to have some time for us." Aragorn wore a deep frown.

"I do not see why not as long as her temperature is lower than it is now. I think the break will do some good. You may even consider that I and your brothers could look after them for one night, so that Legolas can get good nights sleep." The Elven Lord smiled when he saw the relief in his son's eyes.

"That is a relief. I really think Legolas needs a rest. I will talk to him about you taking the twins overnight, but I can not be certain Legolas will let them leave for so long at the moment."

"That is normal, Aragorn, soon you will be looking back and wondering just what the problem was Legolas' Naneth was exactly the same over him."

"Thank you, Ada, I am just worried, he is so moody just lately. I feel as if my breathing is too much for him. A night alone is the best thing. I will see you tomorrow, Ada." Aragorn made his way back to the royal chamber.

"Legolas, I have a little surprise for you, I hope you like it." Quizzical blue eyes looked up at him. "Eowyn is coming in half an hour to take the twins for the eve…"

"No. Laireloth is unwell; she will need to be here with me."

"Legolas, it will only be for a few hours." Aragorn could understand his husbands reluctance, but for Valar's sake they would only be down the hall way and not on the other side of the Middle Earth.

"Legolas they will only be down the corridor and within shouting distance, should we be needed." Aragorn tried his hardest to persuade the Elf.

"Do you not the meaning of No? I will not let Laireloth go with Eowyn." The unpredictable rage that had plagued him for the past few weeks came to the fore.

"Legolas, Eowyn has kindly given up both hers and Faramir's evening so that we can have some time together. Do you know how ungrateful you sound?" Aragorn made his voice stern.

"Fine, but I suggest you go to Eowyn and let her know her evening is not ruined. But I will not let either of my children be alone tonight. If you can not understand that, I am sorry." Estalado chose that moment to start to wail and with a tired sigh, Legolas handed Laireloth to Aragorn and walked to the crib to pick his son up.

"Legolas…"

"No, Aragorn, I do not want to discuss this you any more. They are staying with me." Legolas was really glaring at the man in front of him.

"I will go and tell her." Aragorn's voice was neutral as carrying Laireloth in his arms, he left the room.

As soon as the chamber door closed Legolas sighed once more. What was wrong with him? He hated snapping at Aragorn but he found that he was doing so more often as the day went by.

He had just finished feeding Estalado when there was a knock at the chamber door. It was Eowyn.

"Are you alright, Legolas? Aragorn said that you were very upset. Can I help at all?" She was concerned for her friend, she had never seen him look so pale and she was worried about how tiered he looked.

"Thank you, Eowyn I am fine. I just got very little sleep tonight. I take it Aragorn is with Faramir?" He gave a weak half hearted smile.

"Yes, He wanted some air."

"Is he angry at me?" Legolas' looked so sad; it almost broke the Shield Maidens heart.

"No, I do not believe so. I think he is just worried about you." Her smile was genuine.

"I shouted at him, practically tore his head off. I do not even really know why." Legolas rubbed his forehead, praying that the pain would go away.

"Legolas it is only normal, after all that happened to you during your pregnancy I think you are more than just a little bit more entitled to snap at your husband."

"You may be right. I do not like it though." The hand was back to rubbing his forehead and for a moment closed his eyes and tried to make it vanish. He found the darkness was comforting for once.

He did not even realise he was doing it until Eowyn asked. "Do you have a head ache?"

"What?" The Prince's eyes snapped open; he had almost forgotten he was not alone. "I am sorry, Eowyn, that was unforgivable. Please repeat what you just said.

"I asked if you have ahead ache, but I can see that you have. I will go and get Aragorn for you, may be he can give you something for it." Eowyn stood fully intending to go and get Aragorn, but a pale slender hand caught her arm gently.

"Please, do not; I will not take anything he gives me. I am still breast feeding and I would not like to pass anything on to them. I just need some sleep."

"Are you certain?" She looked at him worriedly.

"Yes, I am certain. I will not change my mind. Aragorn tends to be just a little more than protective and as for mothering!" He laughed too joining in with Eowyn.

"I will leave you and go and let Aragorn know that you are alright. I do not want a hole worn into my rug."

Legolas was still smiling as she left.

It was another hour that Aragorn returned, the hour bell had just sounded. A servant hurrying after him was carrying a tray full of food.

"Are you alright now, Melleth-nin?" He bent to kiss Legolas and was pleased when it was returned. The maid slipped out unnoticed as the royal couple began to kiss in earnest. Legolas almost groaned as Aragorn pulled away.

"I am sorry, Aragorn, I should not have shouted at…" He was cut of by another kiss, tender this time.

"You have nothing to be upset about it; I should have listened to you a little bit more. You just seem so tired and I wanted to give you a break." Aragorn was rewarded with a small smile and another kiss.

"Thank you. Melleth, I am just worried about Laireloth. I hate the thought of her being ill." He looked at their daughter, content again and sleeping beside her brother.

"Let us eat, I m famished." Aragorn began moving the covering's over the dishes. "This looks delicious."

Without asking Legolas he began piling the plate with food. Legolas admitted to him self that the food did look delicious and it smelt even better. It was a shame that he could not eat a lot of it.

Aragorn handed him a platter full to almost over flowing. Even before he had fallen pregnant he could not have eaten half of it, as Aragorn knew only to well. They had had a lot of arguments during the war of the ring about this very same topic.

"Aragorn you know I can not possibly eat all of that." His voice was firm.

"Legolas you need to keep your milk levels up, besides you look far to pale may be Ada should take a look at you." Aragorn was already eating.

"I would not wish to waste his time. I am just in need of some sleep that is all." Aragorn watched as the Elf began pushing his food around the platter. Every now and then he would take a small mouth full and then he would go back to pushing the food around again.

"Is there some thing wrong with your food?"

"No why?" Legolas looked up from pushing the shredded carrot around the platter.

"You are not really eating it and you are pushing it around the plate." Aragorn stated.

"I am just not really hungry. I guess I am just too tired." A wry grin accompanied this admission.

"You need to eat some more, seven small mouthful of food is not even enough to fill a baby newly starting to eat solids." Aragorn was going to persist on this one, Legolas knew.

"Do you want me to be sick?" The question startled Aragon.

"No, why? Do you feel sick?" Aragorn looked really worried now.

"No, but I will be if you insist on my eating all of this." He poked at a small pile of peas.

"Just try some, Legolas; you do not need to eat it all." He gave his beautiful husband a broad smile.

Legolas had no choice and he began to take the small bites again. He had only eaten five mouthfuls, Aragorn watching his every move, and he already felt full to the point of bursting. Estalado began to wail. Laying his knife and fork beside his plate with a sigh, he made to stand up only to be halted by Aragorn.

"I will see to him, I want you to have at least cleared a quarter of the platter before I return." He moved towards the crib in their bedroom.

Legolas tried to do as Aragorn had asked, but he resented every mouthful. How dare Aragorn treat him like a child? He felt really nauseous. He knew then that he could not eat even the quarter Aragorn had instructed him to have. Requested? Ai, he had _commanded_ him to eat.

He had to get rid of this. He scraped the food of onto an unused napkin intending fully to hide the food until he could dispose of it properly without Aragorn being there.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" Aragorn stood in the doorway of their patio. Legolas closed his eyes, perfect just perfect. Aragorn had to have seen what he just done.

"Well? I am waiting." There was only anger in Aragorn's voice.

"I… I…" He was trying to think frantically, he needed a decent explanation. None was for the coming.

"I need an answer, Legolas." The voice was turning colder.

"I tried to tell you I was not hungry, but no you would not take no for an answer. Then you command me; _command_ me to finish my food. What right do you have?" Legolas was getting angry again and he could not stop himself.

"I have the right, because as your husband I have that right. You should be doing what I say not ignoring it, I have the right as the father of our children."

"Is that all? And as for doing what you say. What gives you the impression that just because you are my husband you can control me and push me around? I am not your possession!"

"You are getting above yourself, Legolas. In this city you will do as I say, I will not have the people think me weak because you do not like your predicament. If you are unhappy then maybe you should have thought harder before marrying me." Aragorn was angry himself now.

"Oh, I get it. Just because I am your husband and not of Gondor it means I have no rights? I have to eat where and what you tell me? Sleep when you tell me? Next you will be telling me when I can breathe." Legolas' voice was a low cold growl.

"If it makes you eat, yes." Aragorn stood arms crossed his brow was as black as thunder.

"I have eaten. I had breakfast and took part of the mid day meal once you had left. Do not flatter yourself that I should only eat in your presence. I will eat when I want to eat and sleep when I wish to sleep. If you do not like it I really do not care." Legolas turned away.

Aragorn snatched at his arm. "Do not dare turn your back on me! I have not finished."

"You may not be but I have. Get your hand off of me." It was a hiss.

"You will obey me when I speak to you!"

"I am not your slave to obey you every whim. Now let me go."

"Or what, Legolas? You will try and cut your wrists again?" he could have clapped his hands over his mouth as those hateful words left his lips, but he would have been too late anyway.

Legolas was pale and he had been over come by a feeling of great calm. The kind of calm that precedes the advent of a storm. He stood and with one sweep of a tender arm the platter before him went smashing to the floor.

"You just had to bring that up did you not? I wondered how long it would be. If I were to do that again, it would be because of you. That was despicable! The thought that you still think…" Legolas was too angry to continue and rage throbbed in his voice.

"Legolas, I am sorry, that was unforgivable of me." Aragorn try to touch his husband but his hand was pushed aside.

"It is too late for that. If you thought before you speak you would have no need for apologies. I understand now, probably more than you realise. How wrong I was to think that you could love me. I should have known. Why did you marry me? Was it because you wanted some one you felt you could push around? I am sorry if I am not what you wanted."

"I love you, Legolas that was why I married you. That is why I married you, nothing more nothing less. I am sorry you believe that I think of you as a possession. I do not. Again that was wrong of me. I am just worried about you Legolas; you are so tired and pale. I worry because I love you." This time Legolas let Aragorn touch him and buoyed by this encouragement he took the Elf into his arms.

The blond lifted his face and Aragorn was horrified to see tears running down the fair face. "Why did you have to bring that up? Why now? Am I that much of a disappointment?"

"No! No, you are not a disappointment. You are anything but. I spoke out of anger and without thinking. I would never hurt you, Legolas not willingly." He bent to kiss those pink lips. "Please forgive me?" He gently brushed the tears from the beautiful face.

"Yes, you have hurt me. Hurt me a lot, but yes, I forgive you. Just do not do it again. Promise me?"

He bent to kiss those lips again. "I promise I will never do that to you again." Each word was accompanied by a kiss.

Within minutes all thought of the argument was forgotten as they kissed passionately. Lifting Legolas w easily into his arms he carried his love into the bed chamber. Dropping him gently on the bed, he climbed on him self and once comfortable took the Elf into his arms and began to kiss him again.

A little later a voice asked. "If I told you I had a head ache, would you believe me?"

Laughter was the answer to that question.

To be continued

Author Note:

****

High every body, this is Shell here and not Meisalliam. She has been kind enough to let me write another chapter but only on the understanding that I do the review notes so here goes.

MoroTheWolfGod: we thank you for your review and are glad that you continue to enjoy this story.

Restlesssoul: Anorexic? Hm good question. May be and may be not. All will be reviled soon.

Triptych: I loved your statement and you are right men are totally clueless to things like that aren't they? As for the message you may well have to wait and see, I'm afraid.

Pointy-eared-elfs: Thank you for your kind words. I'm glad you found Legolas' reactions to be good, not bad for a non Mother, I guess? The big secret is going to be coming out a little at a time I'm afraid. It's starting though.

Knight Kenobi of Eryn Lasgalen: Isn't love wonderful? All together… AHHHH!

Halimanya: A really weird review? Yes, Please! Your not thick we are just vague! Glad you like my chapter though.

Legolas19: Thank you for your review.

Bradleigh: the fast update is my fault, sorry. Legolas is a wonderful shot!

Wanda: Thank you from Meisalliam, she says she does her best.

Inumoon: Here is the next chapter for you. TTFN. Isn't it wonderful being British and being able to use such fraises?

Well that is it for now. See you soon and please keep letting us know how we are doing? Please?

Love,

Meisalliam and Shell


	6. 6

****

Disclaimer: They in no way shape r Form belong to me apart from the brothers of Legolas who are all mine and I love them.

Elardion stood in the room gently rocking his niece and singing a sweet, soft lullaby. He himself had written it for Legolas when he had been an Elfling. It only took a minor adaptation for the present company.

__

Hush little Laireloth

Rest your head

Gonna keep you safe

Warm in bed

__

Sleep now baby

Get lots of rest

Trust your Uncle

He knows best.

Arwen entered the chamber just in time to see Elardion gently placing Laireloth back into her crib. Turning the Prince noticed her and motioned for her to move further inside the room.

"Please be quiet. I offered to let Legolas and Aragorn have a rest and look after the twins. Laireloth has been amazingly grizzly."

"You will make a wonderful father one day." Arwen told him, peering into the cribs she saw the two children sleeping happily. She gently picked up Estalado and kissed his cheek.

"I need to find a wife first, Arwen. Not many want a Prince who will never be King; on top of that I am not a warrior but a healer."

"Elardion, I speak as a woman here; many would love you. You are noble, kind and handsome, if I may say so." Arwen blushed as Elardion looked at her with a mixture of surprise and curiosity.

"You may, my Lady. May I ask what has suddenly brought about this bout of flattery?"

"It was nothing, Elardion, I just feel that you are the brother most worthy of my attention and I would freely give it."

Elardion leant in closer to Arwen and gently brushed his lips with hers. They stood there for a few minutes. "I think we should go downstairs. It is not right for us to be alone like this and Legolas will only start to worry if he does not see them soon." His voice held the regret he was feeling.

Arwen reluctantly agreed and they each took a twin and made their way downstairs. In the large family room was the entire Fellowship along with the Royal families of Eryn Lasgalen, Gondor and the Rivendell Lords.

Handing the twins to their parents, Legolas fed them and then felt Laireloth's forehead. "I think she is feeling cooler."

"That is certainly good news." Elrond announced taking Laireloth from her mother.

Legolas leant back into Aragorn's embrace; they were stretched out on a couch with Legolas resting against his husband.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are, Melleth?" Aragorn asked kissing Legolas' cheeks and then his lips.

"Yes, you have, but I still do not believe it. I look like an Olliphaunt." Legolas replied, returning the kiss with passion. The others present looked away, trying to give them some privacy.

Lomion looked up at the word Olliphaunt and left the room, garnering some curious looks. The room soon descended into quiet chatter and laughter. Life was good. Legolas quietly observed his brother and Arwen deep in conversation, sitting closer together on the chairs than they really needed to be. He smiled hoping that Elardion may finally have found his happiness.

Lomion re-entered the room and tried to get everyone's attention. He failed abysmally. In the end Aragorn had had enough of laughing at his brother in laws attempts at clearing his throat and waving his arms awkwardly. Raising his hand Aragorn asked for silence.

"Legolas, I brought you something from home. I found it in your room a few weeks before we left. I looked in to see what you had taken from your room following your honeymoon. I wondered why you did not take them. I had forgotten about them until just now when you said that you looked like an Olliphaunt." He handed Legolas a cloth bag. Legolas looked puzzled until he looked inside and then turned bright red.

Lomion laughed and sat down on the floor next to his youngest brother. "I thought you could give them to your children."

Legolas withdrew two items from the bag. One was a small faded pink and white bear. Its fur was slightly ragged and a few hairs as well as an eye were missing here and there. The second was a miniature version of a Mumakil, it even had white tusks. Legolas smiled fondly at them.

Pippin looked at them and asked. "What is so amazing about them?" Both Sam and Merry gave the Hobbit a jab in the ribs for being so rude.

"They were extremely comforting and special to me when I was an Elfling, Pippin. Arwen made them for me, although nom one told me that at the time. I thought they were magic."

Leaning over the arm of the chair to the one beside him he placed the pink bear into Laireloth's arm. "Laireloth, this is Pinkie, please look after her and love her as I did." He did the same to his son. "Estalado, this is Elly; she was special to me, let her be special to you."

Thranduil smiled at his son's gentle words and actions. "But who gets the last toy, Ion-nin?"

Legolas reached into the bag once more and produced a teddy bear. He was missing a lot more fur than his friends and one ear was extremely tattered, more so than the rest of him. "Growly." Legolas fondly said stroking the bears head. "No one, Ada, he is too special to give away, I will keep him."

They all laughed and the Fellowship could see just how attached to the bear Legolas was.

Legolas leant back into his husbands arms once more and Aragorn wrapped his arms securely around him, the pair lay happily. Every one began to talk. Hearing Legolas' breathing even out as he drifted off into an exhausted sleep, Aragorn turned to his father.

"Ada, Legolas refuses to eat a good meal, he will pick at food and eat just a little. I am getting worried, but he says he is not hungry."

Elrond looked at Legolas for a moment before turning to Aragorn. "He is probably just tired, he has a lot to adjust you, do not make as fuss over it, it may just make a slight problem worse."

"Very well, I will be patient." Aragorn embraced Legolas closer and smiled as he felt the Elf respond by snuggling further back into his arms. The Nolvo began to laugh. Soon he was joined by his entire family and those who had known Legolas as an Elfling.

Aragorn looked down and could not stop the large grin from forming. Legolas had, in his sleep, brought the bear up to his face and totally on instinct, slipped one of Growly's ears into his mouth. "Sometimes it is easy to forget just how young he is." Was Aragorn's wry observation.

Frodo was shocked at this comment. "What do you mean? I thought he was nearly three thousand years old."

"He is, but for an Elf that is young. He only passed his majority a short while ago." Alcarnor explained whilst spreading a blanket over his brother.

"He never had an easy childhood, did he?" Elladan asked. Arwen smiled and looked lovingly at Legolas.

Gimli looked at the family. "Tell us about him, I do not know why, but I would like to learn about Legolas as a child."

Thranduil looked at the Dwarf with a large smile. He was ready to be polite to anyone who loved Legolas as he did. "When he was little he was very sweet. He was so small, very small which is unusual for an Elf. He was everybody's favourite Elfling in Mirkwood. He was spoilt rotten, anything he wanted he got; but he never became conceited or anything like that."

Elardion took over the story telling. "He loved fairy stories but after Nan died he would only listen to stories about Growly the Knight and little Las. He was given Growly a few days after our Mother's death and he became attached very quickly and was always chewing the bear's ear."

Quiet laughter filled the room as they took in the sight of Legolas doing just that.

Lomion jumped in. "He would always be trying to find out what every one else was doing. If I was at the stables then that was where he was. He just loved being around people. He loved every one."

Nolvo nodded. "Do you remember Telmenelion? He was the first horse that Legolas ever had. He looked after him from the day he was born and they loved each other until the day Telmenelion died. Legolas was so sad. He loved animals and had many pets throughout the years. He even reared rabbits inside the palace. It was great until they escaped! Then there was the injured squirrel" Do you remember?"

Alcarnor laughed at the memory. "It certainly was never boring with Legolas around."

Elladan took up the baton. "His brother's were addicted to him. They had all sorts of sweet names for him. Little Leaf, Greenleaf. But my personal favourite was Leafie."

Elrohir nodded and continued for his brother. "He used to be given begetting day presents months early and then was given more on the actual day."

By this point every one was laughing at the impression they were being given. A quiet voice broke through the noise. "Do you not know that it is rude to talk about someone behind their back?" They all turned to Legolas; the voice was muffled due to the fact that he still had Growly's ear in his mouth.

Laughing Thranduil remarked. "Well, little One, if you did not fall asleep at the most inopportune times we would not have to resort to doing so."

Legolas scowled at his father but did not get the chance to reply as a servant entered the chamber to announce that the evening meal was ready.

Legolas carefully stood accepting Aragorn's offered arm. Both Grandfathers' took charge of the babies. Elardion escorted Arwen, which did not go unnoticed by the others.

Once they arrived at the dining chamber Legolas and Aragorn were seated and served, the rest were then dealt with.

Legolas looked at what had been served to him. It was mostly vegetables with a small amount of meat. He felt hungry and truly wanted to eat his meal. He decided to eat just a few mouthfuls, but those turned into the entire plate and was then followed by a large desert. Aragorn looked immensely pleased about this. It had been a while since Legolas had eaten so much.

Aragorn smiled once again as Legolas excused himself from the table. "Good night, every one, I think it is time for the children and me to retire for the night." Legolas kissed his father and then his husband before leaving the hall.

Aragorn watched him go with a smile, perhaps his Ada had been right, and their troubles looked to be coming to an end. Legolas had eaten a huge meal considering what he normally ate. Legolas had looked happy and Aragorn felt it.

Aragorn was speaking with Thranduil about the guards training plans when he noticed that Legolas had left Growly in his seat. Picking up the toy he excused himself and left to follow Legolas' trail to their bedroom.

Arriving outside the door he pushed it open and saw the twins settled and asleep in their beautifully engraved wooden cribs. He looked to see if Legolas was asleep yet, but heard the sound of someone retching in the bath chamber.

He knocked on the door and quietly called. "Legolas, are you well my love?"

The only answer was a muffled. "Yes." Attempting to open the door he halted when Legolas called. "Wait." Aragorn could have sworn he heard the sound of running water, but before he said anything Legolas called for him to go in.

He did so and found Legolas sitting on the floor looking extremely peaky. "Are you well?"

Legolas simply mumbled something inaudibly and nodded. Aragorn picked the blond Prince up and carried him into the bed chamber. Laying the Prince down on the bed he kissed his forehead. He checked his husband over, wanting to make sure the Elf was alright, but could find no reason for Legolas being sick. Despite his earlier promise to Elrond, Aragorn found himself beginning to really get worried about his husband.

The next morning Aragorn woke expecting to feel the blond in his arms, but Legolas was not there. Worried he crept into the bath chamber and caught sight of Legolas leaning over the toilet. He had two fingers inserted in his mouth and he was dry heaving. It looked as if he had been in there for some time and had already emptied his stomach of its contents.

Moving quickly he grabbed the blonds arm and pulled the Prince up and away from the toilet.

"What on Middle Earth do you think you are doing?! You are making your self sick? Have you any idea how worried I was about you last night, knowing you were ill? But you did it to your self did you not? Why?"

"Because I want to be me again, I just want to be me." Legolas could not stop the sobs that wracked his body as he tried to explain.

Aragorn glared at his husband on one hand he felt very bad at causing his husband to cry, itself an extremely rare occurrence, on the other he was so angry he could not stop himself. "You are starving yourself _and_ shoving your fingers down your throat to force yourself to vomit and you tell me you want to be normal? This is normal to you? I hate to tell you this but this is as far from normal as anything can get!"

"Just drop it, Aragorn." Legolas tried to pull his arm from Aragorn's vice like grip.

"No, Legolas, how can you say that? Just let it drop as if your life means nothing? That the lives of our children is unimportant? Did you know that if you do not eat you can not produce enough milk? When you starve yourself you are starving them! Do you hate Gondor and me so much that you have to continually try to kill or harm yourself?" He finally let the Elf go.

"How can you say that? I love you and I begin to love this city. You just do not understand. Every thing I am has changed, I changed it for you, and I am no longer myself."

Aragorn stood for one long moment looking at Legolas before he strode over to the cribs. Picking up the children he left the room, taking them to Arwen and asking her to look after them.

He made his way back to their chamber; Legolas sat on the bed crying softly to him self. The sight made Aragorn feel bad at having shouted at the Elf.

"Legolas, I love you, please listen to me? I shout at you because I am scared that you will leave me. I would want to die if that ever happened. You say you have changed, how? Please explain to me?"

Legolas lifted his head and for the first time Aragorn noticed that the spark of life within those blue eyes had gone. "My life in general is different. I have no control over my life, I am you consort, as such it is expected that I carry out the duties of being your Queen. I hate that, I hate the thought that my day will be filled with chattering women drinking tea. All they talk about is fashion and children. That is not me! I am used to hunting and riding. Now, now I am stuck within these walls with just that tom look forward to. I am being forced to be some one I am not and can never truly be."

Aragorn felt tears well up in his eyes. "May be I should release you from your vows, Legolas. Make you free to go home to your father's realm and be free to become a Prince of Eryn Lasgalen once more."

A look of fear crossed the Princes' fair face at his husband's words. "No, please do not send me away. I love you Aragorn and I would never willingly leave you, I just want to look like my old self instead of this fat horrible ugly person I have become."

The pleading tore at Aragorn's heart/ "Legolas, you are not any of those things, you Melleth are perfection. I love you and the thought of having to leave you in this condition is more than I can bear. If I could get out of this trip to Rohan and Eomer, I would."

"But you must go it is too important for you not to attend. I promise I will be good and well when you get back." Legolas firmly believed this.

"I love you, my Golden Prince." Aragorn brushed the tears from the fair face before kissing him.

"I love you, too, my Valiant King." Legolas returned the kiss.

TBC . . .

****

I have to beg forgiveness from all my reviewers but I am bogged down by chapters that I have to start finish and beta so I have no time to reply to you all individually. But if you still do not know what was wrong and where this story is going then you actually properly have not read this story.

I hope you like and please review. I am aiming for ten reviews a chapter and I f I do not get them I may cry.

Love

Meisalliam

And yes Meisalliam is actually writing her story again but MCross had been bitten by the Slash bug


	7. Problem after problem

Chapter seven

The next two days passed quickly, nothing more was said about that night, in truth both Elf and man felt just a little more than bad about it.

Legolas had made up his mind to eat properly and vowed to himself that he would never make himself sick again. Aragorn's words kept replaying in his head. The thought that he could cause damage to his children had never crossed his mind.

Aragorn himself watched his husband a lot more closely. He had not mentioned anything to the Elf, but he was determined to postpone the meeting with Eomer if absolutely necessary. He was pleased though to watch Legolas eating properly once more and not resorting to… unusual methods of controlling his weight.

So it was that Aragorn felt he could leave Legolas and the twins for the month he would be away. Legolas would have his family and Elrond and his brother's would also be staying. The Hobbit's had left one day ago, Sam was eager to get home to Rosie who was expecting their first child. Having seen how happy Legolas and Aragorn were, he was more eager than ever for the birth.

The morning that Aragorn and Thranduil were due to leave dawned very misty, so much so that Aragorn could not even see across the balcony, Legolas was still asleep in bed, not so unusual any more, Estalado had had a bad night and Legolas had had very little sleep. He had decided that he would let Legolas sleep as long as he could and as such had taken the still sleeping twins to Lomion.

The Crown Prince could look after them for a few hours until Legolas was a little more rested. Lomion had blinked in surprise at seeing his brother in law at his door just after dawn, but had readily agreed. That left Aragorn free to make sure Legolas and he had a little time together before he had to go.

The sound of a yawn and the rustle of sheets behind him warned him that Legolas was waking. He made his way across the room to the bed and sat beside Legolas. Two sleepy blue eyes looked up at him, it turned into a beautiful smile and Aragorn kissed him good morning. Legolas returned the kiss eagerly.

An hour later, Legolas was still stretched contentedly on the bed. Aragorn had left the chamber to arrange some food. Legolas stretched, his long limbs elegant against the bed, this was certainly the way to be woken up of a morning. Rising he made certain to dress himself before Aragorn came back, he did not want to cause gossip if a servant was with him.

He opened the windows wide, letting the fresh morning air in. The mist had lifted somewhat as the morning sun began to rise and burn the moisture away. It would be a glorious day, or at least as glorious as it could be when your love was leaving on a trip. Legolas found himself wishing, not for the first time that he could go with his husband and father.

The door opened behind him and Aragorn entered with a servant carrying a tray. It was full of food. It was all of Legolas' favourite foods. They had the meal on the balcony looking over Gondor as the White City awoke and prepared for its day. They could hear the excitement from the stables as they prepared the horses for the trip.

Finally, though they could no longer deny the inevitable and it was time for Aragorn to leave. They gathered the twins from Lomion and made their way down to the Citadel gates. Thranduil and their party were all waiting, ready to leave when Aragorn wanted. All averted their eyes to give the couple some privacy.

"I will send word when we arrive. Please look after yourself?" Aragorn could not stop the worry that was building inside him. Something told him he should not be leaving.

"We will be fine, Aragorn, I promise you. We will be here waiting for you to come home. Just try not to murder Adar; he can be a little hard to take sometimes. Do not let him get to you." Legolas smiled at his husband, he had no illusions as to how difficult his father could be when he was on a long journey.

"You need not worry about us, Legolas. Just make sure that the twins and you are well. Please continue to eat? For me?" Aragorn could not hide the worry in his voice.

Legolas smile was wide and sincere. "I promise I will eat, it will be well. You will see. Imagine how the twins will have grown while you are away." The smile faltered some what. "I will miss you, I miss you already. Please take care for me?"

"I will. Faramir knows to come to you if there are any problems. As of know you are in charge of running Gondor, you have my full confidence. I must go, Melleth, or I will never leave." Aragorn's voice showed his reluctance.

At Legolas' nod he swung himself up on Brego and with a final look at his husband made his way out of the city. Legolas stood watching the group until he could no longer see them, his throat tight with tears, tears he would not allow himself to shed in front of witnesses.

It was with reluctance that he finally turned and made his way back inside. It already seemed to be empty without Aragorn. He knew he would have to keep himself busy over the next few days, just to get through them.

The day passed quickly for which Legolas was incredibly grateful. A minor problem with a small holder arose that had needed instant attention. To his relief all involved had been more than happy with his solution. Faramir's praise had helped.

The night was a different matter. The bed seemed so big without Aragorn and he found that he could not settle. For once the twins had fallen to sleep straight away and stayed that way. If only Legolas could join them. In the end he gave in and left the bed, he spent the rest of the night sitting in the rocking chair that had been brought from his old room in Eryn Lasgalen. He knew he would get no rest this night.

It seemed to set the pattern for the next week. The twins behaved beautifully. Ate and slept when they aught to. The days were busy for Legolas, running the Kingdom and looking after the twins made the days fly by. All would be well if he only did not feel so unsettled. He could not put his finger on it; it was just a vague feeling of unease, of not belonging. He knew it was ridiculous, but he cold not help it.

He kept his promise to Aragorn and ate at every meal time. Elrond was pleased with the twin's progress; they were putting on weight and reaching all their goals as they were meant to. He should have been very pleased, he was it just was not the same without Aragorn. He should be here with him celebrating.

He needed some air. Nolvo and Alcarnor had agreed to 'twin sit' as they called it, for him. A walk in the garden would be a nice idea. It was nice walking in the sun. The trees sang their joy at having him in the garden with them. The birds flew in joyful circles around him, their joyful chirps adding to the cacophony. He laughed aloud as the wind joined the song around him, ruffling his hair behind him.

He found a quiet corner to sit and 'commune' with the trees as Gimli called it. It was nice just to have a little time to him self.

No one realised he was there as some of the ladies of the court made their way into the garden. They sat on the stone benches set into the garden and began to gossip. Legolas did not move, he felt embarrassed; surely they had to know he was there? It was when he heard his own name mentioned that he found he could not move.

"And what about the Prince? Father says he has been impressed with how he has been running Gondor in the King's absence. The Council had been very nervous at how an _Elf_" The girl made it sound like a swear word. "Would react to dealing with men."

"I know what you mean, my Father told Mother that they were expecting to have to pick up the pieces and try and keep it from the prince to spare his feelings." This from a stunning blond who's hair fell into ringlets around her face.

"But what about his children? How unnatural is that? A man able to bare children. I tell you it is not right. He should be taken care of as all unnatural things should." The dark haired woman looked disgruntled and jabbed her hand in the air to make her point.

"But they are so gorgeous. How can they be any other with such lovely parents?" This from the youngest in the party. A girl Legolas had found to be sweet and nice.

"It does not matter it is still unnatural. Mother said it has been noticed how much weight he has put on since the birth. Apparently he has had to have all of his clothes made bigger. The King even talked to the kitchen to make them give him smaller portions. How long do you think this marriage will really last? Imagine the King's shock to come home to a fat prince!" The shrill laughter cut into Legolas, he could not believe what he was hearing. They really thought this of him?

"Come, we need to get back inside after all we do not want to look like commoners, all brown and wrinkled." The party left the garden's unaware of the actions their words would set into motion….

How long Legolas sat in the garden he did not know, but he finally made his way back inside and headed for his chamber. Closing the door he made his way over to the mirror. He needed to take a good look at himself.

The figure that looked back at him was pale, eyes wide and full of worry. Looking front ways on he looked no different than he had always looked. It was when he turned to the side that he saw it. The small bump still left over from the pregnancy. It did not look that big, did it make that much of a difference? Aragorn had told him he looked beautiful as he was, but then… why had he spoken to the kitchen?

Legolas felt as if he was running in circles. The more he thought the more questions sprang to mind. All he could think of was how shocked Aragorn _would _be to come home to a fat husband. He would not let that happen. He would make sure of that.

No one could miss the change in the Prince from that day onwards. His smile did not reach his eyes and his laugh held an empty sound to it. Elrond had tried to speak to the Prince about it but had had no luck. No one noticed how he never finished a meal any more. No one noticed just how pale and wan he was becoming.

Legolas began to keep to him self, that way he would not have to answer any questions. He would walk in the garden for hours at a time once the Court had finished.

It was one evening just before the evening dinner bell rang that Legolas was in the gardens with the twin's. He was tired, he no longer even felt hungry. He had not eaten more than a few mouthfuls at a time in four days. He felt bigger than ever. He did not realise at first that the wind had picked up.

It took a while for him to realise that the wind, his friend, was talking to him. He gave a small smile as he was informed that Aragorn and his father had arrived safely at Rohan. He thanked the wind, pleased that at least one thing in his life had not changed. He still loved nature.

As he sat at the table that evening he did not realise that both Lomion and Elrond were watching him closely. Both had become increasingly worried about him, but had put it down to his missing Aragorn. Watching as he pushed the food around his plate, Elrond felt his worry increase. In the back of his mind he began to wonder if Legolas was not depressed. That would account for his loss of appetite. He would speak to the kitchens and have them prepare some of Legolas' favourite foods that may help raise his spirits.

"Is the food not to your liking, Legolas?" Lomion had been watching his youngest brother closely; he had taken one mouthful of food during the entire meal.

"The food is fine, Lomion, I am just not hungry." Legolas gave a sigh and pushed the plate away from him.

"Are you not feeling well?" Elardion asked his brother looked so pale and tired.

"Just tired. The twins have not been sleeping well since Aragorn left. I think they miss him as much as I do." The smile never reached his lips.

"You still need to eat, Little One. The twins will keep you on your feet, you will need the energy." Elardion's voice was serious.

"I know, I will eat in the morning, I am sure I will be hungry then." Luckily for Legolas his twin brothers took that chance to begin to tease Elladan and Elrohir, taking everyone's attention from him.

He missed the morning meal the next morning. Nothing was said. He would have avoided the mid day meal but Elrond came to get him, helping carry Laireloth to the dining chamber. He tried his hardest to draw the Elf beside him into conversation, but Legolas was so withdrawn he did not even hear his father in law speak.

Legolas some how made it through the meal, he was more than aware that eyes were watching him and he made the effort to eat more than he had been. It seemed to work and talk around the table picked up. It was relief that he made his way from the chamber and headed for his own. Closing the door he made his way into the bathroom. Taking time to look in the mirror he grimaced. If anything he had put on weight.

He could still hear the taunts of 'fat Prince' heard them every time he looked at food, every time he saw his reflection. He had to stop this; he had to be the Legolas Aragorn had left when he got back. That left only one option, not eating was drawing attention. He would eat and then… He had promised Aragorn he would not be doing this again, but he felt as if he really no longer had a choice.

Aragorn sighed as he sat on the soft bed. He had been so relieved to reach Rohan. The trip had been a long one and Thranduil had done nothing but moan the entire time. Legolas had warned him of this side of his father, but Aragorn had not really believed him. The thought of his husband sent a feeling of loneliness through him. This had been harder than he had thought it would be.

A knock on his door made him sit upright. It opened to reveal Eomer. He had a couple of Goblet's and a wine skin in his hands.

"I thought that may be you could do with a drink. Missing Legolas are you?"

"Yes, very much. You should see the twins, they are delightful." He looked up at Eomer's laugh.

"My friend, I hate to say this but you are biased." Aragorn joined in the laughter.

"How would you feel about playing a joke on Thranduil? May be pay him back for all the ear ache he has given me in the last few weeks?" At Eomer's eager nod they began making plans….

Legolas was walking in the gardens once more; he had Laireloth in his arms. His son was being made of fuss of by Arwen and Elardion. Here in the gardens was the only place he felt at peace.

Over the past few days he had begun to loose weight, it showed in the way his robes hung on him, but to Legolas the opposite was happening. He hated doing it but he had also taken to hiding food, getting rid of it later on. That way his family would not get at him.

Today was going to be special. Today he was going to introduce Laireloth to the wonder of trees. He smiled at his own memory, somewhat hazy to be true, of his Mother doing the same for him.

"Laireloth, I would like you to meet an old friend of mine." With a smile he touched the large Oak tree in front of him. Eyes closing he felt himself drawn into the trees memories. For the first time since Aragorn left he actually smiled properly.

Reaching he caught Laireloth's hand as it waved in the air, it was almost as if she knew what he was going to do. Gently covering he hand with his he placed it on the bark and closing his eyes he waited for what he was sure would come.

Eowyn made her way into the garden; she needed to speak to Legolas regarding a formal dinner the Prince was holding. She like the others was worried about Legolas. He had lost so much weight and in so little time. They all hoped that Aragorn would be coming home sooner than planned. Faramir had held talks with Elrond and Legolas' family. It had been decided to send word to Rohan that they thought the Prince was severely depressed.

What she saw in the garden made her stumble to a halt. Legolas stood Laireloth in his arms in front of the tree. He had his hand on the bark and his eyes were closed. His lips moved as if he was talking. He was completely unaware of all around him.

She felt her heart thudding. It was becoming obvious to her that Legolas really needed help. She needed to speak to Elrond and Faramir. If Legolas was a badly off as she feared they would need to make sure it did not affect Gondor. Her own reason for being in the garden forgotten, she turned and hurried back in side.

Legolas was blissfully unaware as the tree shared its stories of past Kings and Queens and their families.

Thranduil entered the room, one of Eomer's aids having shown him the way. Aragorn and their host were both present already, deep in conversation. As soon as they realised he was in the room they stopped talking and moved apart. The blush on Aragorn's face was more than enough to tell the ancient Elf some thing was not quite right.

All through dinner he caught them exchanging glances and his suspicions rose. When ever he was not looking Aragorn and Eomer were exchanging winks and smiles.

It was not until the meal had finished and they were sitting in Eomer's private sitting room that they put their plan into action.

"So, Eomer, when can I expect your wife in Gondor?" Aragorn was relaxed a good vintage of wine in his goblet.

"Not for a while I am afraid, her mother is ill and she is visiting her. I have no idea when she will be back."

"That is a pity, my friend. When should I send Legolas?" It took all his strength not to break down laughing. Thranduil's eyebrows had joined his hair line.

"As soon as you would like, I hear he can be very passionate. I can not wait to sample that. You will keep the twins with you?" Eomer could not look at the Elf beside him; he knew if he did he would be unable to go on.

"Yes, Legolas will not miss them I am sure. How long will you keep him?" Aragorn took a deep swig of his wine.

"Will six months be too long? As soon as I can send my wife to you I will. I can assure you she is just as good in bed. In fact I have a present that I wish him to wear for the journey."

Aragorn raised his eyebrows at this; they had not discussed this part. Eomer stood and left the chamber he returned carrying something, Aragorn could not see what it really was.

"I thought he might look very good in this." In his hands he held a sheer white robe; it was completely see through and left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Hanging over his wrists were a pair of golden cuffs. Aragorn felt his mouth going suddenly very dry.

"You want Legolas to wear those?" He voice was hoarse and he could not keep the surprised lilt from his voice.

"Yes, preferably with nothing on underneath. Why should you have the experience of all his joy? I think he would bring Rohan to a stop with his beauty. Do you not…."

"WHAT! How dare you treat my son like a sack of vegetables? If I had had any inkling of this I would never have consented that you marry him." Thranduil could keep quiet no longer.

"But, Thranduil, what is wrong? This is an old custom of the leaders of Rohan and Gondor, they exchange wives. We are only following custom." Eomer sounded so sincere that it nearly robbed Aragorn of the little control he still retained.

The sight of Thranduil his jaw gaping finished the job and Aragorn was soon howling, tears of laughter pouring down his face. Eomer followed a second later. He would never have expected to see Thranduil so lost for words. He was gaping like a fish as he looked from one King to another.

It took his a few long moments until he realised he had been the brunt of a joke. He rolled his eyes, after living with his own two hellions for centuries he should know better than to walk into a prank like this.

"You…. You pair! You are worse than the twins!" Was all he could get out.

"Which ones?" Aragorn was wiping his eyes on his sleeves, decorum be damned.

"Both sets! That was not funny!" He was glowering at his son in law.

"But it was, you should have seen your face! I thought you were going to erupt when Eomer told you it was tradition to swap wives!" He could not carry on and soon all three were laughing again, Thranduil having no choice but to join in the merriment.

It was a while later and well out of the hearing of his father in law that Aragorn asked Eomer if he could have the robe. At first Eomer thought he was joking, but Aragorn's comment that Legolas would look fantastic in it proved him wrong. He blushed deep into his roots at that thought, it had been a joke after all.

To his amusement at the end of the night Aragorn carefully wrapped the robe and took it with him to his own chamber a happy smile on his face. Unknown to Eomer the cuffs had also made there way into Aragorn's chamber and had been carefully hidden away.

At that moment back in Gondor a very worried Eowyn was telling Elrond of her concerns and worry about Legolas. His countenance was grave and grew more so as he listened to how they had had to take his on in laws clothes in twice since Aragorn had left. But when a she got to the part of telling him about Legolas talking to his self in the garden he interrupted.

"You say he was in the garden?" A nod of the blond head. "Was he by any chance in front of a tree at all?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Eowyn was shocked at the smile that graced the fair face in front of her.

"Legolas is a Wood Elf, Eowyn; he has a special bond with nature. All Elves do, but for reason I do not wish to go into here, Legolas has a deeper bond than normal. He can sense things, talk to the wind and the trees." He could not help but chuckle at her look of confusion. "If I am right, Legolas was introducing his daughter to the trees. All Wood Elves do it. It sets the bond for their life time."

"Legolas can talk to the trees?" He could hear the disbelief loud and clear in her voice.

"Yes, He was also the only Elf in Mirkwood who knew where the spiders were with out looking for them." Eowyn quirked her eyebrow at him her growing disbelief plain.

"It goes back to his childhood." Eowyn turned to fins Lomion in the room with them. She had not even heard him enter. "My youngest brother was led into the woods by our brother Drowlin and left there for the spiders. They attacked him and he almost died. We do not really understand exactly what happened but after that Legolas could sense the spiders, no matter what the size."

"You must be joking. No one can talk to trees and Spider's!"

"We are being serious, Eowyn. Once Legolas had a foal and he caught Influenza. Legolas and I spent the night with him. The wind warned Legolas that spiders were near. We did not believe him. Ask Elardion he will tell you, I went back to the palace and there were spiders, they had never come that near to the palace before. Do not ignore something just because you can not explain it properly."

Eowyn could only nod her surprise and awe evident. "I am still worried about the weight loss."

"I agree. Elrond is there any way you can examine Legolas?" Lomion was just as worried; he had been watching Legolas closely and did not like what he was seeing.

"I can use the ruse that I need to check his wound. Every mother gets a post birth examination, we can use that." Elrond was thoughtful.

"Good. How soon?" Lomion was not going to let this go.

"Tomorrow? I can start by looking at the twins. I will speak with Legolas about it this evening."

The matter was left like that for the evening.

In Rohan the next morning Aragorn was eager to have his morning meal. For some reason he was very hungry this morning. It felt as if he had not eaten in days.

He ate his fill watched in amazement by Eomer and Thranduil; neither had seen the man eat so much before.

The pattern began to follow a trend. Every meal Aragorn was starving and he ate as much as he could. He could give no reason for this happening.

Elrond stood back from his examination of Legolas in shock. The Elf had always been on the slim side, but now. Now he was so thin it was horrific.

"Legolas, you need to eat. If you do not you will be very ill." H etried to sound stern and yet caring at the same time.

"But I am eating. You see me at every meal." Legolas turned wide innocent eyes towards the Elf before him.

Elrond had to admit to that. Legolas ate at every meal. Why then was he so thin?

"How do you feel in your self? Are you missing Aragorn?"

"Yes, I miss him more than I thought possible. I feel well. I really do not know what you are worrying about. The twins are thriving and growing. How can I be ill, surely they would not be so well?" Legolas was sure Elrond was beginning to guess what was going on and he was trying his hardest to turn the subject away from him.

It worked. Elrond began talking about his beloved Grandchildren accepting Legolas' words. The twins would not be so well if there was a problem.

"They are very well and gaining weight well. Are they sleeping at night?" A nod. "All through the night?"

"Yes, they seem to have found their pattern and settled well."

"Alright. I will be seeing you daily; I want to make sure you lose no more. Your brothers are very worried about you." He noticed the deep frown at his words and changed the subject.

They were having another formal meal, to seal the deal with the Rohan's for horses. Thr trade talks had gone well. Aragorn was so hungry he could eat one of said horses. As they were led to their places he began to feel very dizzy. Before he could sit down he felt the room spin even more and before he could do anything blackness took him away…

Legolas was walking in the garden with Nolvo and Alcarnor; he was trying his best to reassure them he was alright. Elrond's report had not been good and he felt eyes watching him all the time now.

The two were making baby faces at their counter parts causing the babies to giggle. Legolas was smiling and was just about to comment about Love struck Uncle's when a great wave of dizziness took him by surprise. He stumbled and if not for Nolvo would have fallen to the floor. He could hear their urgent voices trying to call to him, but he could not respond. All he could do was sink into the welcoming blackness as it took him away….

To be continued.

****

Hi, Shell here once again.

This chapter is mine as Meisalliam is so bogged under atn the moment and she asked me for help.

Replies to reviews:

****

Pointy-eared-elfs: We are sorry you feel Legolas is being stupid, yes he is, but sometimes after baby blues can do some odd things to the way a person thinks and perceives things. I also think Aragorn has a great many things to think over…

****

Legolas19: Thank you!

****

The-Serious-Padfoot: Yes, he is very young and with so much on his mind….

****

MoroTheWolfGod: here you are just as you asked…. More!

****

Knight Kenobi of Eryn Lasgalen: I am sure he will… won't he Mei?… Mei??!!

****

Bradleigh: Poor Leggy indeed. We are glas you liked the timing. Here is more for you!

Malia Durron: It may just work!

Triptych: very bad baby blues indeed and not helped by others either. I have not met one person who got their body back without having to work hard, but I have also seen mothers become anorexic because they are so desperate. Luckily with help and love they do get better… at least Legolas has that.

Galadryal: Yep, bitten, that's me and it's all Mei's fault!

Wanda: "10 ways to torture Legolas and Aragorn?" More like a thousand. Mei keeps coming up with some cracker ideas… Hold on to your hats people, more to come!

Halimanya: Did you enjopy your week at guide camp? Glad you liked the chapter!

Now, I have to get a little serious, so please bare with me. Meisalliam had a 'review' from someone called Barbie the queer but. All I can say is this was no review and in fact was actually quite obscene. Meisalliam had contacted to complain. The 'person' and I call them that very loosely was anonymous and could not post his 'story' himself so he used the review to do just that. I, Shell, am an open mionded person of many years experience, Katy isn't. So, all I will say is this: Mr Barbie, if I ever hear that you do this again either to Meisalliam or someone else it will not be just that you deal with. This is not clever and it is not nice so stop before you find yourself in serious trouble.

On that note, dear, true friends and reviewers, we will leave you to enjoy your day.

Love,

Meisalliam and Shell

xxxx 


	8. Solution

Legolas and Aragorn remained unconscious for many hours. In both Gondor and Rohan the friends and family of the two were worried and unsure as to what had caused the collapse of each.

Finally, after what seemed like a life time for Thranduil, Aragorn stirred and woke. "Are you well, Aragorn?" Thranduil enquired.

"No, I am famished and I sense that Legolas is in trouble." Aragorn could not hide the fear in his voice.

"I agree, I feel exactly the same." Thranduil confirmed. "I will inform Eomer that we must cut short our visit. We must leave Rohan as soon as possible."

Thranduil found Eomer in him study and explained the situation, he insisted that they take with them adequate supplies and guards.

"Will he be well?" Lomion was worried for his baby brother. Since being informed by the twins of Legolas' collapse her had sat by the blonds side, holding the limp pale hand between his two larger ones.

Elrond shook his head and looked at the Crown Prince, voice gently he explained. "Lomion, I believe that Legolas is seriously ill. He has lost a lot of weight in an incredibly short amount of time and I fear that things will only get worse. It is an illness, one that makes a person starve themselves. It is a combination of both mental and physical disease. Legolas thinks he is overweight and is starving himself in order to loose weight and deal with it; he may also be making himself sick and doing who knows what else. At present he needs our love and support."

Worry and shock marred Lomion's face. "Will he recover? Have you dealt with this before?"

"Yes, many years ago. A young Elleth teased by her friends who said she was fat. We managed to speak sense with her and she is know well and married with Elfling's. Legolas may recover; it is just too early to say. It will be down to him ultimately."

Lomion continued to rub the cold lifeless hand between his and looked up in time to see cloudy blue eyes. "Ada?" Confusion was clear on Legolas face.

"No, little Leaf it is Lomion. He helped Legolas to sit upright and rest against the piled pillows.

Elrond smiled at the prince Consort. "Here, Legolas eat these fruits and we will see if you wish to try a larger meal."

Legolas paled further at the mention of eating. "I am not hungry, my Lord I will eat later. I wish to rest.

Lomion caught the healer's eye. "Come, Legolas eat a little you must be hungry you have not eaten since the morning meal."

"I am fine just leave me alone. I told you I do not wish to eat." Legolas was panicking, if he was forced to start eating he did not think he would have the self control to stop himself from eating the entire platter of sliced apples and other fruits. Then he would have to make himself sick again that night.

"Please, Legolas just try this one. Look it is a strawberry, one of your favourites." Lomion tried to coax his brother with the red succulent fruit but was shocked ridged when Legolas yelled at him.

"I am not a child any more, Lomion. I can no longer be calmed by strawberries." As Legolas shouted this out he picked up the platter and threw it at the wall. The platter shattered, falling in pieces among the fruit. Fruit juice ran down the wall and into a puddle on the floor. Elrond and Lomion jumped back from the enraged Prince and left the room, giving him time to calm down.

Both Thranduil and Aragorn were riding their horses hard, leaving the guards far behind them as they attempted to make the week long journey to Gondor in just a few days. Both could sense just how much trouble Legolas was in.

During one of their infrequent stops, Aragorn had informed Thranduil about how Legolas had been making him self sick and that he had promised to stop.

The pair had to hurry, each agreed that if the feelings they could sense were real, Legolas was not the only one who would need them.

Elrond was worried, very worried. Legolas had finally agreed to start eating again after much coaxing by his brothers and friends, but the Prince had not gained any weight and was in fact still loosing what little fat reserves he had on his body.

He walked into the Prince's chamber carrying a platter of bread and cheese along with a glass of juice. Everything they were giving Legolas to eat was full of nutrition and while not extremely fattening. The Prince should at least have gained some weight.

Setting the tray on Legolas' lap, the Prince began to eat silently taking small bites and chewing them for far longer than needed. Elrond smiled at the Prince before leaving the room to fetch his own meal. He walked back into the chamber just in time to see Legolas carefully selecting the larger pieces of cheese and wrapping them in a piece of cloth before hiding them in his drawer.

Elrond's voice was soft, very soft and fairly throbbed with anger. "What do you think you are doing, Legolas?" Legolas looked up startled eyes wide as he realised he had been caught. Elrond's voice rose as anger took over. "You have been hiding your food? How could you, when we have been so patient with you?"

Lomion and Elardion came running at Elrond's raised voice. They too were shocked when Elrond explained to them what Legolas had been doing and that he had just witnessed it. Both of Legolas' brother's gave him such disappointed looks that he began to feel very guilty.

Lomion sat next to Legolas and started to talk to him. "Legolas you have to eat. You need to gain a lot of weight. Before your pregnancy you were thin, but now you have no fat at all on you."

Elardion agreed. "Once you body has finished using your fat reserves, which it seems it has, your body will start to consume your muscles to survive. You will become weak and helpless until you start to eat." His voice was pleading.

Legolas would have none of it and screamed back at them. "That is all fine and well, but I need to get rid of my fat. I look like an Olliphaunt and Aragorn will hate me for being fat." His voice trailed of to barely a whisper. "I just want to be the old me for him."

It finally dawned on Elrond just how far Legolas had dropped into this madness and depression. He steeled him self for what he had to do even though he did not wish to. He gave Legolas an ultimatum. "Either you begin to eat on your own and keep it down or we will be forced to feed you. It is your choice, Legolas." After he finished the three gave Legolas sad looks and then left the room.

Legolas curled into him self and cried. He did not want to be forced to eat, but he could not put food into his mouth any more, everything he tried just tasted like dust and he felt so full and bloated all of the time.

As they rode Aragorn felt a pain deep in his stomach. It grew until it was so painful that he lost consciousness, falling from Brego. Swiftly dismounting the King of Eryn Lasgalen knelt beside his son in law and gently picked him up. Placing him in the saddle in front of him they continued to race towards Gondor. If they kept this pace up they would arrive within the day.

Legolas sat stubbornly in his bed as his brother's pleaded with him to eat. He flatly refused. They had even gone to the length of banning him from seeing his children, telling him he was in no fit condition to feed and look after them. This still did not persuade him.

Elrond was loath to make true his threat to force Legolas to eat, but he saw no other way. He had tried feeding him herbs via a glass of water. Legolas had entered into a relaxed state of mind, barely awake but he had still refused to swallow any food.

Elrond knew then that he had no choice but to do what he most dreaded. He gathered Elardion and Elrohir to him, he needed those with healing experience and these two would be perfect and able to help.

They entered Legolas' chamber as they usually did. Legolas' appearance had changed drastically. The usually clear, blemish free skin was gone. His face was covered in spots and had a greyish tint. His gorgeous blond locks were now lank and dull. He held none of the trademark beauty of the Prince.

All in all he was a sorry sight. If Legolas looked into a mirror he saw a fat, dreadful looking Elf, but in truth he looked even worse without a mirror. Legolas had always been on the thin side, even when an Elfling. While pregnant he had gained weight and been large considering he was carrying twins.

Elrond could not help but think that Legolas had looked wonderful with that little extra weight. Maybe not as much as he had while pregnant, but after the birth he had looked far healthier if a little tired. That was until he started this ridiculous diet.

Indicating that his son and old apprentice should talk to the Prince as normal he started to prepare for the unpleasant task ahead of him. Adding some herbs to the water in a goblet he mixed them until they dissolved.

"Legolas, if you will not eat, please do not starve yourself of water as well. Water is not fattening, I promise." He handed the goblet to the Prince.

Legolas looked dubiously at Elrond before drinking the offered glass. Almost as soon as he had finished he felt his world begin to tilt and he slipped into sleep.

When Legolas awoke he found his arms and legs in restraints. Opening his eyes he found Lomion peering down at him.

He tried to speak but his mouth was far too dry to form words.

"Do not worry, Legolas it will be well, I promise." Lomion stroked his brother's hair trying hard to hide his disgust at just how thin it was. Legolas' prominent cheek bones stood sharply on his face and the sleeping robe made it all too obvious just how thin the young Elf was.

Elrond approached the bed and gave Legolas one last chance to reconsider. "I have some soup here that is extremely good. Either you eat it in the conventional manor or I will force you to."

"You have no right to do this." Legolas managed to croak out. Lomion held out a glass of water to help him drink. Legolas refused until Lomion had taken a drink him self. The water was cool on his parched mouth. "I will not swallow so you may as well give up."

Elrond replied with a sigh. "I know you will not." He motioned to Nolvo who moved forward, he was holding a soft tube. Legolas' eyes widened it reminded him of the tubes they used to give horses medicine. "I am going to put this down your throat and into your stomach. It will be uncomfortable, but it will soon pass. I only do this as a last resort."

Elardion and Elrohir stepped forward to help. Legolas sensed he had no control to stop them from restraining him, but he would not make it easy for them. He clamped his jaw shut and refused to open his mouth. Elrond gave a small laugh as he realised what Legolas thought he would be doing.

"Good try, Legolas but this tube goes down your nose so it will be of little use closing your mouth."

Elrond took the tube from Nolvo and carefully greased it. He moved towards Legolas who tried to pull away. Elardion moved to stop him and held his head tightly so that he could not move. Elrond placed the tube against the opening of the right nostril and began to feed the tube into Legolas tracking its progress by feeling the pale throat. Legolas could not stop himself from gagging and tears ran down his face.

Elrond had to be careful constantly checking to make sure the tube was in the right place and not in the lungs. It would be disastrous if Legolas had his lungs and not his stomach full of soup.

The tube hurt as it went down and Legolas tried unsuccessfully to move his head from side to side, but he was just too weak. It did not stop him from trying though.

"Legolas, stop moving or I will place your head in restraints as well!" Elrond spoke harshly.

Legolas was shocked to the core to think his family could act like this to him as well as speaking so harshly. He stopped moving and felt Lomion speaking softly to him telling him all would be well.

Legolas hated what they were doing to him it was so degrading.

Elrond finished what he was doing and thanked every one for their help. He lifted Legolas sleeping robe so that he could see his chest and stomach. He gently palpated the skin feeling for the tube.

Lomion looked at Elrond puzzled. "What are you doing?" There was strain in his voice, the only sign of the terror he felt when taking in his brother's chest. Every bone stood out proudly. To Lomion his brother resembled a skeleton and not an Elf.

"I must check that the tube is in the right place. If I am wrong and feed Legolas the soup he could die." He sat back at last content that the tube was indeed in the stomach.

Thranduil and Aragorn made their way into the city still riding as fast as they could. It reminded them sharply of the day about a year and a half ago when Legolas' life hung in the balance once again. Aragorn had woken, but they did not stop to take the time to change horse, instead they had continued to ride as fast as physically possible.

Elrond fed the high calorie soup to Legolas through the tube. He had decided to keep Legolas in restraints, worried that if he removed them Legolas would pull the tube out. Lomion sat next to his brother stroking the pale face trying to keep him calm.

Everyone was gathered in the room. They jumped when the door swung open to reveal Aragorn and Thranduil.

Aragorn was shocked at the sight of his husband, extremely thin and pale with a tube in his nose. He could barely choke out a shocked. "Legolas, what have you done?"

****

Hi everyone. Thanks for reviews and I love you and them but rushing around like a headless chicken today trying to do ten things at once so no replies sorry.

Please review and go and read Hope for the future which has also been updated.

Also I ask for some help. Does anyone know a good song that they could tell me which shows a relation ship between father and son. I need it for One true Love.

Love

Meisalliam

Please review.


	9. Together

"You promised me that you would not do this. How could you break your word?" Aragorn was filled with both mixture and rage as he took in his emaciated husband.

Legolas looked into Aragorn's eyes. "I just wanted to be nice for you." He stated simply.

"Legolas, nice is such an inadequate word to describe you. Much closer to the truth would be that you are beautiful or even perfect. How ever you look, I love you. But this, this is madness. It is obvious you are ill, please let us help you?"

Legolas looked close to tears at Aragorn's words, but did not say a thing. Thranduil pushed every one out of the chamber and left the couple to them selves.

"I am so sorry, Aragorn, so sorry. I must be an awful husband. I am fat and ugly and I would understand if you decided that you did not want to be with me." Legolas whispered.

Aragorn could feel his heart jolt at the quiet words and their heart felt meaning. "Legolas, I could never ever not want to be with you. You, my Prince are the possessor of the soul that entwines with mine and makes life worth living. But to see you starving your self and making your self sick, worries me. More than you can ever know."

Legolas could bare it no longer and tears ran down his face. Sniffing delicately he said. "I do not think we are soul mates, Estel. If we were then all these bad things would not happen. If you had married Arwen as you were meant to do you would have your Happily Ever After by now."

Aragorn frowned this was twice now that Legolas had mentioned that phrase. He could not help but ask. "Why is a fairy tale ending so important to you? Why is it the only thing that matters?"

"Because all I had as an Elfling was fairy stories. When ever I was sad or hurt my family would tell me grand stories about how perfect life was. I have always thought that every one had a Happily Ever After, but now mine seems further and further away from me."

"I love you, Legolas that is all we need. I was never fated to marry Arwen, we are soul mates and I have proof. I knew that you needed me here, I could sense in Rohan that you were in need of my support and my love. I was hungry when you were starving and I lost consciousness when you did. I felt sick when you were and I cried when you did. We are bonded, married, connected how ever way you look at it. No matter how you classify it we are soul mates."

Legolas looked down, still unable to move his limbs. With soft words of encouragement Aragorn gently pulled the tubing from Legolas' nose and wiped the fresh tears that this action caused away. Then he undid the leather straps holding him to the bed. Slipping into the bed next to his husband he pulled Legolas into an embrace. It was not long before they both fell asleep.

Thranduil and Elrond quietly approached the healing chamber that currently held the King and Prince. They had moved Legolas here so that he could close to both healers and herbs if the need arose. Not fully sure what to expect they were surprised to find both Royals sleeping. They were both curled around each other and looked incredibly peaceful.

"Legolas seems better already. Just having Aragorn here is improving his health." Elrond commented.

Thranduil could only nod his agreement before saying. "I can not believe that I was against Legolas marrying when I first heard of there relationship. They are perfect for each other."

Elrond agreed with the last sentiment. There hushed conversation woke Aragorn. Seeing his foster father and father in law watching him he smiled and extended his greetings.

"Good morning, Ada, could you do something for me? Send for food from the kitchen, something light but nourishing. Oh and see if they have any strawberries?"

"I do not think strawberries are a good idea, Ion-nin." Elrond went on to tell the story of what Legolas had done the last time he was presented with strawberries.

Aragorn laughed softly at this before saying. "Why do we not ask him if he wants them?" Lowering his lips to his husbands deformed ear he whispered. "Wake up, my beauty." Slowly after many whispered encouragements from Aragorn the blond awoke.

He murmured about going back to sleep but Aragorn helped him top sit up.

"Legolas, I released you from your restraints but now you have to earn that freedom. What will you have for your morning meal?"

Legolas paled at the thought. Looking up into his husband's eyes he replied so quietly that his family had to strain to hear the reply; "I do not know I have not eaten in so long. The only things I can think of are some strawberries."

Elrond smiled at this and left the chamber to get the food.

Elardion felt both incredibly happy but also very guilty. Guilty that his baby brother should suffer so much while he was on could nine.

If any one was to ask him before this day that he could feel this way he would have called them a fool. Know he knew it was he who was the bigger fool.

Legolas sat up in the bed, leaning against his husband. He was eyeing the platter of food before him warily. "Estel, I do not think I can eat all of this." He told Aragorn watching him closely afraid of what his reaction would be.

Aragorn only chuckled and placed his arms around the blonde's shoulders. "Legolas, I need my morning meal as well. I would presume, though, that these are yours." Aragorn handed the Prince a small bowl filled with the juicy red fruit that Legolas had loved since Elfhood.

Gently taking the bowl Legolas placed one strawberry on to his tongue and slowly started to chew. As he ate, extremely slowly, Aragorn wolfed his down. He had not eaten for several days not wanting to stop his journey to worry about food when he knew Legolas needed him.

"Estel, may I ask you a question?" Legolas found that once again he could not meet his husband's eyes.

"You just did, Melleth-nin. But I suppose you may ask me another." Aragorn tightened his hold on the Prince.

"Did you really feel as I did? Do you really believe that we are soul mates?" Legolas placed the bowl down on the tray after eating half of the contents. Aragorn frowned and picked the bowl up. He started to feed the last half of the strawberries to Legolas.

"Legolas, I do not believe any thing. I know that we are soul mates. I knew that you needed ne and I rode all the way back here with out a break to get to you. I love you and have loved you from the moment I saw you."

Legolas smiled his dazzling smile and raised his eyes. Aragorn had a sudden idea and he pulled Legolas from the bed. He made the blond stand in front of the wide mirror. This was something Legolas had been steadfastly refusing to do.

"What do you see, Legolas when you look in the mirror?"

"I see some one who has changed, some one who is not him self. I see a fat Prince." Legolas could only reply his voice hoarse and barely a whisper. Silent tears of pain fell down his cheeks. "I see some one who is ugly."

"Do you want to see what I see? I see a Prince. I also see a mother but more importantly I see you. I care not what you look like as long as you are happy and healthy. I love _you_. But right now I can see that you are neither happy nor healthy. What would make you happy?"

"My children, Estel, they would not let me see my babies." Legolas voiced his greatest fears. "They took them away."

"Shush." Aragorn gently stroked the Elf's hair. Once Legolas had settled a little he pulled him gently towards the door. "Come, let us go and find our children then."

Legolas and Aragorn walked slowly away from the Halls of Healing to find their children.

Arwen and Elardion sat in front of their families, all of whom had been shocked into silence by what they had just been told. There was absolutely no sound apart from their surprised harsh breathing.

A knock on the door to Arwen's chambers made them all jump and Arwen quickly granted entrance. Into the room came Aragorn and very thin and frail Legolas.

"Is everything alright?" Legolas asked as he accepted the seat offered by Nolvo.

Arwen glance at Elardion with a bright happy smile before answering. "Yes, Legolas we have some news. Elardion and I are going to be married."

Legolas looked at his brother and laughed with delight. "Congratulations, my Brother." Moving from the chair he faltered for a moment as the room spun. Aragorn hurried to help him over to Elardion's side. Hugging him tight he could only show his pleasure at this news. "May I congratulate you also Arwen?" Aragorn joined in with the hugging. Pleased for his foster sister.

Elardion smile down at his youngest brother and wrapped his arms around his painfully thin brother. "I am glad that at least one member of my family is happy about this."

Legolas looked surprised. "What do you mean? Surely Adar and…" Legolas trailed off after seeing the looks his family had on their faces.

"Legolas, it is not that we are displeased with news. We just feel that it would not be appropriate at this particular time." Thranduil tried his hardest to explain while Elrond nodded his head in agreement.

"I have to admit I agree you are both very young." he pointed to the new couple. "You have only been together a few weeks and have foregone all the formal rituals that are etiquette. You can not announce your engagement."

Aragorn listened to his father with growing amazement and shook his head. "Rituals and announcements have nothing to do with love. Legolas and I were only in love for three months before we married and look at how well that has turned out."

Thranduil was annoyed at his son in laws disregard of propriety and could not help but comment. "Oh yes, very well. So well in fact, that over the last two years Legolas has tried to kill him self not once but twice. First he slits his wrists and now he starves him self."

Legolas could not believe what he was hearing; he felt the air rushing from him due to the shock. Looking around he noticed that both sets of twins and Arwen looked as shocked as he felt. They had never been told of Legolas' attempt to take his own life, it had been agreed that no one else needed to be informed. Now, though they knew and in the cruellest way that was possible.

Suddenly Legolas found his voice and he used anger throbbing with each word. "Adar, you promised me that you would never speak of this with others. How could you? How can you do this to me? How can you do this to them? Love is all that matters and if Arwen and Elardion choose to marry then I for one will celebrate with them."

Thranduil could not believe he was hearing this from his youngest and felt his anger grow rather than abate. It was rare that he was annoyed at Legolas, but this was one of those times. "I forbid my son to marry. He will be able to marry without my consent in any of the three Elven Realms. If you go against me I will have you banished from Eryn Lasgalen."

Neither Arwen nor Elardion could believe their families lack of support.

Legolas moved away from Elardion and over to Arwen and hugged her tightly. Elardion and Aragorn flanked them. Aragorn turned to Thranduil his face set. "If they wish to marry then they have this Realms permission. They would have to marry in the way of men but at least they will be bonded."

Lomion had had enough of all this argument. "That is enough. Legolas sit down before you fall down." His youngest brother was wavering in Arwen's arms and it looked as if for the entire world that if she was to let him go he would fall. "Aragorn there is no need to shout. Arwen, Elardion I apologise for my lack of judgement and I congratulate you. Father, Lord Elrond they are adults and have the right to do as they want. They are both well over their majorities and do not require your permission."

Thranduil looked thoughtful for a second before nodding his head. "You are right Lomion. I apologise, Ion-nin, please accept my congratulations."

Elrond still did not look happy about his only daughter marrying and leaving him, but eventually he had to accept that there was nothing he could do to prevent further heart ache.

Legolas yawned from his position, once more leaning against Aragorn, he was more tired than he could ever imagine.

"Maybe you should go back to bed, Legolas. You look exhausted and you need to have more rest." Alcarnor suggested.

"I am fine, I ate all my breakfast. I will rest later but know I need to see my children. I miss them." He turned wide eyes to his husband and Aragorn could read fear and the growing panic in them, panic that he would be prevented from seeing his babies.

"I will not break my promise, Legolas. But you need to be calm before you see them." With Elardion's help Aragorn calmed the Elf.

"I do need you to promise me that you will eat your noon day meal for me. Then you can both go and see the twins, but I have to be satisfied with what you have eaten." Elrond proposed to his son in law.

Legolas nodded weakly, not realising just how late in the day it had become. Aragorn sent for the food to be sent to the study and they made their way there. Legolas was leaning more into Aragorn with each step horrified at just how weak and tired he was. Aragorn murmured reassurances in his ear.

Once in the study the family sat and the meal was served. They ate in silence all of them trying to watch the Prince discretely as he ate. It failed.

"I would eat more if I did not have ten people staring at me." Was Legolas' acerbic comment each of the family members looked embarrassed at having been caught watching their youngest member.

Legolas ate and ate, or at least that was what his mind told him. In reality he only managed two mouthfuls of meat and three of vegetables before he felt full and bloated.

"Little Leaf, are you well?" Thranduil enquired. Legolas looked up at his father and nodded. He did not dare speak, he felt as if his stomach was heaving, so much so that he thought that he was going to be sick.

Elrond could see just how the Prince was struggling to finish the platter in front of him. "One more mouth full, Legolas and I think that that will be enough for the time being." Legolas nodded reluctantly and took that final forkful. The meat tasted like dirt to him and felt horrible in his mouth. But he was desperate to see his darling children.

He swallowed and took a small sip of water, looking eagerly ay Elrond. In the time it had taken Legolas to eat six mouthfuls the others had cleared their plate. At the Elf Lord's nod Legolas eagerly stood and left the chamber followed by Thranduil, Elrond and Aragorn.

Legolas cradled both of his children close to him. Closing his eyes he bent to catch their distinctive scents. Gently rocking them he began to sing. As he carried on it was as if a light began to reassert itself behind his eyes.

__

When you're weary feelin' small

When tears are in your eyes

I will dry them all

I'm on your side

Oh when times get rough

And friends just can't be found.

Like a bridge over troubled waters

I will lay me down.

Like a bridge over troubled waters

I will lay me down.

When you're down and out

When you're on the street

When evening falls so hard

I will comfort you.

I'll take your part,

Oh when darkness comes

And pain is all around

Like a bridge over troubled waters

I will lay me down.

Like a bridge over troubles waters

I will lay me down.

Sail on children,

Sail on by

Your time has come to shine,

All their dreams are on their way

See how they shine,

Oh when you need a friend

I'm sailing right behind

Like a bridge over troubled waters

I will ease your mind

Like a bridge over troubled waters

I will ease your mind

I'll ease your mind.

Aragorn approached the elf from behind and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his cheek.

"I love you, Legolas I am sorry for leaving you when you needed me. I will never forgive myself."

"You did nothing wrong, I do not care what anyone says. I see what I am, what I have changed into." Legolas replied. He gently placed the two children back into their cribs and pulled from his lovers embrace.

Aragorn was shocked that Legolas had pushed him away, but even more so at the weakness radiating from the Prince. This was astounding, Legolas had always been strong. After all he had killed his first spider at five years old, saving both Aragorn and Estel at the same time he was also a skilled warrior. But know he barely had the strength to repel some one who was giving no resistance.

"Soon after you left I heard some of the Ladies of the court talking. They were saying that you thought I was fat, that I needed smaller meals. It hurt, Aragorn, more than you can know. Why did you tell me you like me the way I was? I would have changed if you had asked; you had no need to go behind my back." Legolas could not look at Aragorn once again.

Aragorn could only stare at his husband open mouthed before finding his voice. "You idiotic Elf, I asked the kitchen to serve you smaller meals so that you would feel less pressure to eat large amounts. I can not believe that you would think so little of me."

"Really?" Legolas asked peering from behind his blond hair at Aragorn.

"Really, I love you, Legolas please believe me."

Legolas nodded and gave a loud yawn. Aragorn laughed and picked up the sleepy Prince.

He carried Legolas back to their sleeping chamber as he walked he promised to him self that he would find these 'Ladies' and let them know what he though of their gossip.

Laying Legolas on their bed he kissed his cheek whispering. "Rest well, my Love."

Leaving the room he knew that Legolas had started down the long road of recovery. Legolas had many obstacles to over come, both mental and physical, but with so much love behind him Aragorn knew he could do it.

Tbc . . .

Wanda : I hope that you see this as a reasonably realistic view on it. If you have any suggesytins please email or review them to me.

MoroTheWolfGod: Review hurry Please

Knight Kenobi of Eryn Lasgalen: I wiuld never permantly kill Leafie. Well at least not in this story

Halimanya: You better review every chapter whe you get back. Where are you going?

Triptych : That's exactly the plan

Luna Love good : Does happy dance. Thanks hope you like this to.

Legolas19: He's getting better

Pointy-eared-elfs: Just told me you liked it all and I will be happy. Please continue to review as I reply on them to write.

bradleigh: Thanks for the song idea. I am going to look at it. Hope you like.


	10. Revelation

Legolas felt the warm breath on his cheek as he woke. Opening his eyes lazily he gave a huge yawn and saw the closed eyes of the most important Man in his life. Aragorn lay with his arms wrapped tightly around the blond. Legolas rested his head back on the pillow and lay watching him.

As he lay there, Legolas realised he was hungry and wanted to eat, the first time he had had this urge in many weeks. He did not want to eat for him self but to please Aragorn. The King seemed to be so sure that they were Soul Mates and he had no wish to bring harm on to his husband.

Closing his eyes the blond drifted back into slumber, feeling loved and happy; he also contained a strange feeling of being beautiful.

Aragorn tightened his hold around the Prince. He had pretended to be asleep to see what Legolas' reaction would be. It would have been all too easy for the Elf to sneak from his bed, go into the bathroom and force the contents of his stomach out once more. But the Prince had done none of that he had in fact simply gone back to sleep. It was one hurdle that Legolas had overcome, one of many that he would face in the days to come.

Aragorn was loath to leave his bed, but the King had become aware of what the time was. Or more to the point the King's stomach realised that it was time for the evening meal. Trying to move his arm without waking Legolas proved to be impossible, Legolas stirred and the blue eyes opened again.

"Hello." Legolas mumbled rolling over so that he could look at his husband. Aragorn smiled and placed a kiss on the thin spotty cheek.

"I have to go and attend the evening meal, Melleth I will be back soon."

"No, please do not leave me again, let me come." Legolas was begging and he knew it, but he was just so scared of what he could well do if he was left alone.

Aragorn was pessimistic as to whether Legolas would be able to keep his composure sitting with many Lord's at the evening meal. Aragorn was about to refuse and send for some one to sit with Legolas when he caught his husbands gaze. The impossibly blue eyes looked into his and he lost all power to resist. Legolas could have asked for the Kingdoms of both Gondor and Rohan at this point and he would not have been declined. Not many had the skills to refuse Legolas anything.

Nodding Aragorn offered the Prince his arm and the pair walked from the healing room, stopping on their way at their chambers to change into clothing more suitable for the meal. The robe that Legolas chose was the smallest that he had, but it was dramatically loose and he had to tie it with a belt around his waist, tightly. He had to keep shrugging it back up onto his shoulders as it kept falling down.

Aragorn wanted to laugh at the way Legolas seemed to be wearing a giants clothing but he knew the Prince was self conscious enough. Wrapping a protective arm around the thin waist he guided Legolas to the dining hall.

The closer they got to the doors the more Legolas trembled against his side. Taking a deep breath Aragorn pushed the doors open and they entered the chamber.

****

Legolas Point of view.

__

I have been a Prince all my life. One of the lessons my father and brother's always taught me was to hold my head up high, even when all I wanted to do was huddle in a corner and cry.

'Look at how fat the Prince is' _I whirl around at that, but no else has reacted. Aragorn was still leading me towards the head table. The Lords and Ladies appear to be talking amongst themselves._

Had they not heard the voice?

'He looks horrible. The King will leave him.'

__

There it was again. Was I the only one to hear them?

****

End of Point of View

Aragorn was slightly surprised at the way Legolas was totally on alert, he was tense. His head was moving from side to side rapidly. It was almost as if he was listening for something or someone.

They reached the head table and they both sat in their usual seats. Their family, as well as Faramir and Eowyn were curious as to what Legolas had wanted to come to the meal.

The meal that was served consisted of some very heavy food that made Legolas nauseous just to look at.

Aragorn quietly removed the platter from in front of Legolas. In its place he set down a sliced apple and two sliced peaches. Legolas picked up the apple and ate it with his eyes down.

Then the voices returned. _'Look the King is stopping the fat Prince from eating anything that will make him even fatter._

Legolas jumped up from his seat and looked around; as he stood the servant behind him was knocked and she dropped the large jug of water she was carrying. Muttering an apology he ran from the room as fast as his debilitated condition allowed him.

Aragorn checked that the servant was unhurt by the broken jug and ran after his husband, catching him just as he reached the door. "Legolas what happened in there?"

"Did you not hear them? They called me fat and said that you hated me." Legolas tried his best to explain. The look of pain on the young Elf's face was shocking.

"Legolas no one was talking about you, I promise. I have heard of this, it is the illness, my Angel. It makes you hear things that are not real and only aimed at pushing you further into the grips of this illness. I promise you that no one thinks any of what you heard."

He pulled Legolas in to his arms and gave the distressed Elf as much comfort as he could. Gently steering Legolas back towards the Healing chamber he sent for a meal. Then he sat with Legolas in the middle of the bed just holding each other.

He took the platters of food when they arrived and slowly fed Legolas a few bites of meat and then some food before eating his own meal.

"I am such a child." Legolas said quietly. "I pretend to be an adult, but I am a baby."

"Legolas, you are very young for your kind and I do not think you are a child. You have faced far more than many Elves ten times your age have had to face, you are strong. It is not a shame to need the love and support of ones you love. It is freely and gladly given."

Legolas leant closer against his husband. They did not need to speak further and both sat there silent as they both felt loved. Eventually a knock on the door made them break apart, granting entry they watched as Faramir peered around the door of the Healing wing.

"Aragorn, may I speak with you?" He asked.

"Do you mind doing it in front of Legolas? Or is it private?" Aragorn replied pulling Legolas onto his lap and encased him in his arms.

"Not at all, I just wanted to tell you both that Eowyn and I will be taking on your duties for a while. We feel that the two of you need to have some time together."

Aragorn could only thank the Valar once again for having such a wonderful Steward. "Thank you Faramir. Would you also thank Eowyn for me?"

"There is no need, Aragorn I am right here." Eowyn announced. "I found this in your chamber's when I was fetching your clean clothes and thought that Legolas may want this."

The Shield Maiden handed the Prince a brown Bear, it was Growly. Legolas smiled broadly and held the bear close to his chest.

Suddenly Eowyn turned pale and with her hand over her mouth ran towards the bath chamber. The three males gave her puzzled looks when she came back out. She gave them sheepish looks and Legolas gasped.

"Eowyn, are you…" The lady nodded. Legolas gave a cry and Eowyn moved to the bed and hugged her friend. "Does Faramir know?" She gave a shake of her head. "You have to tell him." She gave a second shake of her head.

"Tell me what? Darling, what is wrong?" Faramir and Aragorn were both puzzled by their better half's actions.

"Faramir, I was not sure until recently and I did not want to say anything until I was certain. I think I may be pregnant."

Faramir whooped with joy and grabbed Eowyn into a huge hug. "I am going to be a father!!" He could not hide his pleasure.

Aragorn was soon joining in with the celebrations. "Congratulations, both of you." The soon to be parents left the chamber, one in shock, as they made their way towards their chambers.

Aragorn pulled Legolas back towards him and they sat in silence once more. This time it was broken by Legolas. "Do you want to have more children?"

The question, out of the blue, shocked Aragorn and he answered honestly. "Yes, I have always imagined us having more than two children. I have always thought that two of each sex would be perfect."

Legolas smiled and looked into Aragorn's eyes. "We will have that, we will have the perfect family and together we will be happy." Legolas gave a loud yawn and Aragorn helped Legolas to lay down on the bed. Hugging the too thin body close to him and buried his nose in the blond hair.

He inhaled the scent that was unique to his husband. "I love you, Angel."

"I love you, too." Was the sleepy reply from Legolas.

The next morning Aragorn woke up to find something missing, something blond, slim and extremely beautiful. Legolas.

Sitting up he called out. "Legolas, are you here?" Legolas' head peered around the door of the bath chamber.

"I'm here!" The blond head disappeared again and out of the room came Legolas. He had a towel wrapped around his waist leaving his chest bare. Legolas caught sight of his reflection in the mirror and gasped.

"Ohh." He gaped at the mirror. "I look awful. How can I look that bad?"

Aragorn tensed waiting for another 'I am fat' session. But it did not come.

"I look so thin." Aragorn's head shot up.

"What did you say, Legolas? Please tell me I heard what I thought I just heard."

"You did, I do not know why but I feel strange. I look so different than I did last night."

"You look exactly the same. You are fighting this, Legolas. You are going to beat this and we are going to have more children. But first Laireloth and Estalado are going to come back to us full time."

The blond head shot around to look at him. "No more visits?" The hope in the voice was clear to hear.

"No more visits, I promise you, my Sweet, my Angel."

Legolas beamed at this before asking. "Can we move back to our normal chambers? I want to get back to normal and that would help, please?" Legolas begged and as usual Aragorn was unable to resist anything that his husband wanted.

"Yes, get dressed and we will leave here and go back to our rooms." Legolas pulled on the clean clothes that Eowyn had brought for him. He kept glancing at the mirror as if expecting it all to be an illusion.

The couple left the healing chamber. Legolas had his arms crossed extremely self consciously over his small waist.

At the morning meal Legolas ate more than he had in weeks and all the family stared at him, unsure if they were really seeing what was in front of them. Legolas could not resist joking with his family. "If you do not eat your breakfast you will loose weight, you know."

Their shocked faces proved to be too much for him and his delighted laugh rang out in the chamber.

Isildwen: Thanks it means so much to know that you think my writing has improved. However it is not just me my beta and friend shell is a huge influence on how I write.

Wanda : Thanks. I know that this was a quick recovery but there will be more things going on I promise.

Legolas19: Yay Happy

Pointy-eared-elfs Its called a Bridge over Troubled water. It had been done by loads of people and I thought it fit. Yeah I am not sure how far I will develop heir relationship and whether I will have the wedding.

Knight Kenobi of Eryn Lasgalen: I will see if I can throw them your way once he is finished.

Triptych : What type of music were they playing and I hope you get it fixed. I thought that the memory of his children and the prospect of having more would help him heal.

bradleigh: Yeah it will definitely have a happy ending cause I want all my stories to have fairy tale endings apart from one in which I may be killing off a main character.

Well thanks for reviewing and I have to warn you all that updates are going to be further apart. I have to start college in a few days. The more reviews I get the faster I will update but I am serious in saying I am sorry if the updates are small and long between.

Love

Meisalliam


	11. 11

Life had gradually begun to return to normal for the two Royals. They had moved back into their own chambers and for the past month life had been good. The twin's had been returned to them, although it had been agreed that as Legolas was still struggling to consume whole meals, that they should have a nurse and also be bottle fed.

Legolas had managed to gain some weight, but more often than not he could be found hunting for a tunic that would fit. He was still far too thin for Aragorn's liking, but he was sure that there would be no long term risks that would endanger his health, or at least they hoped not.

Aragorn had questioned his husband over the identity of women from the court, who had been spreading gossip. But Legolas refused to tell anyone as far as he was concerned the last thing he needed at present was for more people to be arguing and such, around him.

Two weeks ago, the two sets of grown twins had made their way back to their respective Kingdoms and had been able to report on their return that all was well.

Arwen was in full swing preparing for and planning her wedding day. She and Elardion had tried to think of places where they would want to get married, but could reach no decision. Neither of them had wanted to be married in either Rivendell or Eryn Lasgalen, that way it would not seem as if they favoured one realm above the other.

Instead they had both agreed that they would like to marry in the courtyard of Gondor so that they could have the ceremony under the stars. Elrond would perform the ceremony so that they could marry in the way of Elves and not as men as Legolas and Aragorn had been forced to do.

Arwen had been fitted for her dress and Elardion had been outfitted by the Elven tailors as well. Thranduil and Elrond seemed to be trying their best to outdo the other. Aragorn had whispered that they should be the mother's of the couple, not the father's. He then had to explain how human Mother's of the married couple would try to out do each other with their outfits. Legolas had found that to be quite amusing. It also left Legolas with the job of trying to distract the pair so that Arwen and Elardion could make the decisions as they wanted them to be.

That was why he found him self out in the garden's with them one day. He was trying to not scream as they walked around the garden. The two Lord's were still arguing about which flower arrangements they should have.

"The red and white would look far nicer in that dingy little courtyard than anything else." Elrond's tone was thoughtful as he looked around him.

"But the blues and green leafs would hide all the mould and moss that is climbing the walls." Thranduil frowned at his friend.

Legolas could not help but interrupt indignant at what he had just heard. "Excuse me just for one moment here. Would you please stop insulting my home? I find it incredibly rude that you have no respect for it and all the work I have put in to turn this courtyard into what you call a 'dingy little courtyard full of moss and mould'!"

Thranduil was surprised at Legolas' outburst. They had just been talking about the flowers for the wedding and he would admit that they had made a few barbed comments at the state of the Citadel, but he had not noticed that Legolas was getting angry about it.

"If you will excuse me, Ada, Lord Elrond I think I would like to go and see my 'dingy' garden. Please do not follow me."

Legolas strode off leaving behind two rather bumbled lords in his wake. Legolas did indeed go to the gardens and was soon sitting beneath one of his favourite trees.

He conversed quietly with his friend, talking about the children and the upcoming ceremony. He was shaken out of his near trance when he heard the approach of several people. In some ironic twist he found him self in the same position as a month and a half ago, with the 'ladies' of Gondor sitting nearby and talking.

"Have you heard? Apparently the King has been neglecting his duties ever sine he returned from his trip to Rohan. The Steward has taken over complete control of the Realm." Legolas could not see who had spoken but he recognised the voice.

"Really? There are rumours that the King and Prince are in the process of breaking up. That is why they are spending so much time together so that they can try and fix their marriage." Legolas felt tears running down his cheek and the tree was whispering sweet reassurances to him.

Then the voice of the young Lady that Legolas remembered as being his protector spoke up. "It is most horrid that you speak like this. I am sure that the Royal family is perfectly happy and if they are not I do not think it is any of your business."

Legolas chose that moment to make his own presence known and he stood revealing him self to them. He was stopped from making any biting comments by the arrival of Aragorn behind him. "My Ladies."

The four women jumped and stared at the Prince and King who had suddenly appeared beside them. "I advise you to stop this gossiping. It is extremely rude and very common. Now go." His voice was cold.

The four ladies left as quickly as they could, but not quite as quickly as they needed to. For the tree gave them one parting shot to show its anger at them upsetting its Prince. It let a half formed, hard nut and shell fall on the head of the first Lady who had spoken.

Aragorn turned to find Legolas sitting on the ground laughing out loud. "Aragorn I was about to deal with that, I did not need your intervention." Legolas tried to stop the giggles that wanted to break out at the thought of the looks on the four faces.

"I know you did. But am I not allowed to be angry at the ones who hurt My Angels feelings?"

Legolas blushed at the King as he sank to the ground next to him. "I love you Aragorn." They kissed. The couple had been spending a great deal of time together lately and as a result they were even closer than they had been.

Legolas ran his hand through Aragorn's hair. They then lay down together on the grass under the tree, kissing deeply.

They broke apart before hugging each other close. They remained in this position for two hours, until a laugh made them look up. They saw four faces watching them from behind a bush.

"'Dan, Ro, 'Vo and 'Nor. Just what are you doing spying on us?" Aragorn teased, trying to sound angry.

Nolvo actually looked slightly shamefaced when he answered. "Well, currently we were watching you two kiss and cuddle. But we were supposed to come out and tell you that the evening meal is ready and Ada wants both there."

Aragorn stood and pulled Legolas to his feet. He then wrapped his arms around Legolas' waist and they slowly made their way into the dining chamber. Neither of them had realised it was getting to be so late.

Both sets of Twin's started to make kissing noises behind their backs and Legolas turned around and glared at them. "If you are all so lonely that you have to watch others showing their love, then I know of some single women who may be very interested in you."

He then moved further away with Aragorn, but stopped and kissed each other deeply again, before turning and laughing at their outraged brothers.

Legolas threw his head back in mirth and it was then that Aragorn realised that Legolas looked much more like his former self that he could finally begin to believe that Legolas was healing.

Arm in arm they made their way into the evening meal.

As they approached the great hall Legolas began to shake slightly. At times he still heard the voice that teased and taunted him, he did not overly enjoy eating, but he did it. The only way he could get through this was by thinking of his darling children, Laireloth and Estalado. But he also thought of the children that were yet to come.

"It is well, Melleth-nin, it is to be just the family tonight." Legolas sighed at hearing this before looking down he realised that neither of them were dressed suitably for the meal. They were both wearing old clothes and they had stains on from sitting in the dirt and grass earlier.

Telling Aragorn this, he had to smile at the others comment. "Do you care?" This left Legolas laughing and shaking his head.

The family minus the twins were waiting patiently, even if Thranduil and Elrond were giving each other evil looks across the table. The door opened and the twins came in struggling to contain their laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" Lomion asked from the seat beside his father.

Not answering Elladan went over to one side of the door and quietly pulled it open. Standing there was Aragorn and Legolas.

Legolas had his arms around the King's neck. Aragorn had his arms on the thin waists of the Prince; their lips were sealed as they kissed each other passionately.

The laughing made both of them jump and move apart. Legolas blushed and buried his head on his husband's shoulder.

Arwen and Elardion watching their brothers had moved slightly closer to each other and were discreetly kissing as everyone else was distracted by the married couple.

Thranduil seeing this frowned. "Arwen and Elardion, Legolas and Aragorn are married; therefore we have no say over what they do. But you we can and will do. There will be no kissing in public until you are married."

Elrond added his agreement to this. Everyone was amazed as this had been the first time they had agreed on anything in many days.

Legolas and Aragorn moved to the table and gracefully took their seats.

Aragorn smiled and talking to Legolas said. "Perhaps we should just send them to Rohan and ask Eomer to put them in our room." Legolas burst out into delighted laughter.

Finally he stopped laughing enough to reply. "Or to the lake?" This time both king and Prince consort laughed.

Elrohir raised an eyebrow quizzically in perfect imitation; it also looked rather scary, of his father. "And why are a bed and a lake so funny?" He asked trying to look for the entire world as if he was not interested in this as well as aloof. He failed miserably and rather wonderfully.

"Umm, well, it started when we were on the quest of the Ring. We had our first kiss beside a lake and then in the Edoras there were not enough rooms. Legolas and I had to share a room and I well… I insinuated to some people that Legolas and I were sleeping together at the time."

"Some people? Aragorn it was the entire court of Rohan!"

The couple laughed again and the family soon joined in as the others in the room pictured the situation.

Leaning over his chair Legolas pressed his lips to Aragorn's and the couple began their display once again.

This time it was Lomion who complained. "Legolas, Estel please we are trying to eat here."

"You are just jealous, Lomion we need to see about finding you a wife." Legolas laughed. "I know many of the Women of the court are very taken with you."

Lomion blushed and lowered his head. "I am fine as I am thank you. I do not need to be set up by you."

Legolas laughed again and then began to check out the food on the table. Looking for anything that took his fancy. Normally he ate only fruits, vegetables and small amounts of meat as that was all he felt safe eating. But today there was a delicious looking chocolate cake that was just sitting at the end of the table and was begging to be eaten. Licking his lips, Legolas realised that he really wanted a piece of it.

Aragorn saw where Legolas was looking and handed him a plate before cutting him a large piece of the cake.

Elladan laughed at this. "Legolas, I know that you were slightly spoilt when you were younger. But you are meant to have the main meal and then the desert." The other three twins laughed at this and Legolas scowled.

He pushed the plate away from him. Legolas saw the concerned faces of his brothers and their best friends. Slyly sniffing, he picked at a salad with his fork. The twins all glanced at each other concerned at the silence that had come over Legolas.

The four stood and approached the young Elf and handed him the piece of cake. "Oh, Leafie it does not matter eat what you want." Nolvo exclaimed.

The cake had been brought into Legolas' range and quick as lightning he picked it up and slammed it into the faces of Alcarnor and Elrohir whom were standing next to each other.

"I have just remembered I never got my own back on you for what you did at the children's christening." He said proudly, laughing at the stunned looks that the pair wore.

****

Hi everyone. Thank you for reviewing. And I fear to tell you that this may be he last chapter of the story. No promises as their may be more but I need some inspiration so if anyone has any thought or ideas as to what direction this story should go please please tell me in either a review or email me.

Halimanya: Trust me enjoy year ten while you can those GCSE's come along all to son. What subjects are you taking.

Isildwen: Was this fluff enough for you. If you read Once Upon A Time you would notice tat the chapters alternate between fluff and Angst because my co writer MCross does the angst and I love fluff.

Luna Love good : Thanks.

Jedi-Bant As long as you keep updating To speak with ones hands. I love that. And thanks.

Larnia Thanks I will try to update as regular as possible. I promise that there will be no really long gaps properly no longer than a week if I can help it.

Triptych : Oh poor you. I hate it when that happens. How old are your kids?

Knight Kenobi of Eryn Lasgalen Thanks glad you liked.

LittleCrazy1: He will still be happy but I hate writing Legolas in pain.

Pointy-eared-elfs: Glad you like it. Once I am finished this series there will be loads of kiddies running around.

Wanda : I can never hear that to much

The-Serious-Padfoot: Thanks I will try

bradleigh: Well it would be in a different universe to this one if that makes sense. I can not say any more but one of our fav characters will be in for a rough time. No idea when I will get round to writing it. I generally have hundreds of ideas and no time to write them.

Legolas19: YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY


	12. THE FINAL

The morning was bright with no clouds in the sky. The sky itself was a beautiful shade of blue and it seemed to be the perfect summer's day. Forecast was for similar for the wedding day, which was to be held the next day. The White City was prepared for the festivities. Birds flew high in the sky their chirps clear for all to see. Trees with their green leaves waving in the slight cooling breeze seemed to add to the serene air.

Legolas pulled a pale blue robe over his head and quickly pulling it straight before eyeing his reflection critically. He had had the robe made for this special day weeks ago. He had been a lot thinner then, but it still looked good and he felt extremely confident.

Turning to his husband he asked. "Aragorn, does this look alright for tomorrow?"

The frown on Aragorn's face worried him. "Legolas, I do not think that you should wear that for the wedding."

The Elf's face fell rapidly. "Oh." He started to remove the tunic, thinking if he had something in his wardrobe that would do for him to wear. A hand halted his movements.

"I do not think you should wear it because you are not supposed to outshine the bride on her wedding day." Aragorn wrapped his arms around his love and nuzzled the pale neck. "You are too gorgeous for words.

Legolas could not stop the blush that flooded his face. "And you are too handsome to speak of it. I love you, you know that, right?"

"And I have told you that you are gorgeous."

"Not in the last three seconds." The couple kissed and laughed. Legolas carefully took of the robe and hung it in the wardrobe ready for the next day. He then left the chamber to bathe and change into a sleeping robe.

Aragorn sat down on the wide bed having already changed. He could not believe just how far they had come. He could still remember the feeling of Legolas' lips against his for the first time. They had always been friends but he was so glad that they had admitted their true feelings for each other.

Legolas would be celebrating their second wedding anniversary in two weeks time and then the twin's birthday. The way that Legolas was talking about children maybe another child would soon be coming. All in all life was good.

Aragorn lay down on the bed and felt his eyes droop with exhaustion. He and Legolas had been frantically planning and scheduling for weeks, trying to fit in their work around the planning of the wedding and trying to free up some spare time for their anniversary. It had been so hectic.

He was quickly brought back to attention when he heard Legolas come out of the bath chamber. He looked up expecting to see his husband's bright smile, but instead he saw a white lace robe. There was Legolas standing, leaning against the door frame wearing the robe he had been given by Eomer.

The silk clung to the thin body and made Legolas look magnificent. "Where did you get that?" He managed to gulp staring at Legolas open mouthed.

"I found it in your bag along with the manacles. I thought we could play with those at a later date, but this will do for now." The King's head nodded and Legolas pounced onto his husband.

The next morning Legolas and Aragorn were exhausted from their night's activities and they did not wake up at their normal time. In the end Lomion was elected to go and wake the couple. He knocked on the door and pushing it open he saw the two lying in bed practically wrapped around each other. Legolas had his head resting against his husband's bare chest.

He made his way further into the chamber intent on rousing the couple when he slipped, landing on the floor with a thud. This jolt woke both Legolas and Aragorn. They laughed seeing Lomion sitting on the floor. That was until the blond caught sight of what his brother was currently holding.

It was the negligee. Lomion looked at it and then dropped it as if it was burning hot. He looked at Legolas eyes wide. "You wore that? But it is so…"

He trailed off as Aragorn broke in. "Actually, I wore it."

Lomion blanched before fleeing the chamber throwing a hasty sentence over his shoulder. "You are both needed."

As soon as he was out of earshot, the two royals almost broke into hysterics.

"Why did you lie to him?" Legolas finally managed to ask through his laughter, tears running down his face.

Aragorn just shrugged an evil grin in place. "I just wanted to see his expression."

It had been decided that breakfast the morning of the wedding would be a family affair. It would be nice to spend some peaceful and quality time ahead of the wedding.

Legolas and Aragorn finally joined their family in the big dining chamber. Unlike human marriages the bride and groom would spend the entire day together before being married under the stars. This was the way of elves.

The pair sat down and immediately the family began to eat and talk merrily. Lomion kept his face down and refused to look at either his youngest brother or his life long friend. The King and Prince were struggling to contain their mirth.

Thranduil noticed this and he was suspicious, he asked. "What is wrong, Lomion?"

The only answer he got was a mumble about lace and floor.

It was Aragorn who filled the King of Eryn Lasgalen in. "Well, Lomion came into our chamber to wake us up and he slipped on some clothes that we must have forgotten on the floor." Thranduil raised an eyebrow at this, he knew how meticulous Legolas was and leaving clothes on the floor was very unlike him. "The clothes that he slipped on just happened to be that gift that Eomer gave me when we were in Rohan, I am sure that you remember?"

Thranduil let a strangled laugh, smiling.

The four would give no more information on the subject no matter how hard the two sets of twins begged. And they begged.

After the morning meal the Elves and one man split off into groups. Arwen and Elardion went with their fathers so that they could spend sometime speaking about their new lives. The twin's checked on the last minute details and Lomion hurried after them half wanting to make sure that they did not plan anything to ruin the day and half not wanting to be alone with the married couple.

Legolas laughed as he watched his brother hurry away. "I think we may have broken Lomion for good this time."

"He has survived far more than this. Like the time when you were little and you decided to run around the palace naked and then you stole his clothes when he went swimming in the pond, just so that he would have to do the same."

Legolas had to laugh at Aragorn's words. "I did, did I not? I have no idea how you all put up with me back then."

"We out up with you because we knew perfectly well just how wonderful you would turn out to be." Aragorn kissed the Prince and the pair made their way towards the kitchen to check on the food and maybe to eat some of it too…

Elardion and Arwen sat next to each other holding hands on the couch in the library with their father's facing them. They had endured a half an hour of endless chatter and both were bored out of their minds.

Elrond sensed this and decided to talk about the real issue at hand. "Thranduil and I wanted to say that although we were initially reluctant to agree with marriage in the beginning, we are very happy that you have found each other."

Thranduil chimed in. "Yes, very happy. And we cannot wait for the grandchildren to start arriving."

Elrond smiled at this noting how his daughter and the Prince both paled at the King's words.

It was Arwen who spoke, tentative. "Well actually, Ada, Elardion and I have decided that we are not going to have any children until after we sail for Valinor. It just does not seem right to have them born here on Middle earth only to rip them away from it."

"We did not reach this decision lightly and only agreed with this after much thought. Please accept this?" Lomion agreed.

The two older Elves nodded at them and Thranduil answered. "It is your decision to make and we respect that. We will just have to rely on Legolas and Aragorn for more grandchildren."

The four laughed and settled down for a comfortable chat sending for some wine.

Nolvo and Elladan were talking with two young servants, who were helping to decorate the court yard with flowers and garlands of ribbons. Their brother's looked on, laughing at the way the others were flirting shamelessly.

Elrohir gently threw a rose so that it came to rest on his brother's head, making the two Elleth's giggle.

Lomion who had been helping set out the chairs on either side of what was serving as an aisle was laughing silently at the youngster's antics.

The Crown Prince laughed at the two twin's who were watching and also laughing. Lomion could barely believe that another of his brother's was getting married. Out of the six brothers' no one had ever imagined that Legolas and Elardion would become the first of the brothers to marry. If anyone it was he, him self who should be married by now.

However, Lomion had never found that one special someone, the one he wanted to share eternity with. In that respect he was extremely jealous of his brother's. Legolas had most definitely found his soul mate and Elardion was still discovering the depths of his love for Arwen.

He felt someone wrap an arm around his waist and he turned in surprise to find Legolas looking into his eyes. "What were you thinking about, Lomion?"

"How pleased I am that you and Elardion are so happy and how I am destined to be alone forever."

Legolas frowned at his brother's words. "You will never be alone. I know that one day you will meet your destined mate and I know. Remember I have special powers." Lomion laughed at this and pulled his baby brother into a hug.

Legolas returned the hug and they finished Lomion's job together. Finally, Legolas had to go back to the Royal chambers to dress for the wedding. He needed to dress the twins and help Arwen.

Legolas kissed his brother's cheek and left. He made his way towards the twins play room where they were being looked after by their nurse for the day. Legolas picked up the smiling twins. "Hello, my sweeties have you been good today?" He dressed them both each wore pink and blue robes, showing their sex's.

He then handed them back to their nurse and went to get ready him self. As he changed into the delicate blue robe he was joined by Aragorn. They finished dressing together. Legolas kept kissing his husband and Aragorn was enjoying the feeling of Legolas' hands on his chest as they dressed and helped each other.

They parted and Legolas made his way to Arwen's chamber. He was granted entry at his knock and he pushed the door open. Standing before him was Arwen; she was wearing a long traditional white gown that flared out at the bottom. Beside her stood Eowyn, she was wearing a pale pink dress that hid the small bump at her waist.

Legolas gasped and placed a kiss on the bride's hand. "You look wonderful, Arwen like a true Princess." Arwen smiled and returned the compliment.

"Now, my Ladies shall we see what we can do with you hair?"

Elardion sat in the study with his brother's, both by blood and by choice. Lomion was serving as best Elf, but the rest were here for moral support. Elardion needed, he was beginning to get nervous.

"What if Arwen decides she can do better."

Lomion calmed his brother down for what seemed like the fourth or fifth time in as many minutes. The group consisted of both sets of twins and their fathers. Aragorn and Faramir were also present and were sitting in silence when the door opened and Legolas came in. Taking his son from Nolvo, Legolas hugged his son, then Aragorn followed by Elardion. "Arwen and Eowyn are ready and have requested that we move to join them in the courtyard."

Elardion was shaking and only a hand on his arm made him stop. He smiled at Legolas and Aragorn. "If my marriage emulates anyone's, I hope it is yours. You are both prefect for each other."

Legolas gave a very dignified snort. "Trust me we are not perfect, we argue and fight. The trick is that we know that we love each other. Hold onto that and nothing could possibly go wrong."

Elrond spoke up at this point. "Here, hear."

The others agreed as the stood and made to leave the chamber.

The wedding party formed their groups. First the two adult sets of twin's left carrying the children's between them. Then Elardion escorted by Lomion and Thranduil. Then followed Faramir and Eowyn, and then last but not least was the bride and her father.

Legolas smiled and kissed his husband as they slowly made their way down the aisle.

That night the group sat eating and drinking happily. Every one of them was smiling. Thranduil stood and tapped the side of his wine goblet to signal for silence and the room quietened down.

"Our dear friend's and family, I would like to thank you all for coming to join us tonight and I hope that you are all enjoying yourselves. Before I go on for too long, Elardion wishes to share a few words with us." He sat down as Elardion stood.

He looked incredibly handsome. His robes were of crushed silk in gold and white with silver trimming that denoted the Royal house of Eryn Lasgalen. He blushed, shyly as he faced the crowds.

"I would like to say thank you to a few people, firstly, Arwen my Bride for marrying me. I love her and never imagined that I would be this happy. Also, thank you to both of our father's for the support that you have shown in the last few months. I would also like to thank Lomion for always knowing when he was needed and for doing his best to always try and help." He gave his brother a deep bow. "Also to the twin pairs of ruffians over there for not setting off any fireworks during the meal, although I hope I have not spoken too soon." He gave a wry grin at this and chuckles filled the room.

"I would also like to thank King Elessar and my brother Legolas for providing the location for this most special day, but more importantly I would like thank Estel and Leafie for the best brother's an Elf could want."

Every one in the courtyard broke into applause and Legolas jumped up to hug his brother.

The first dance of the evening began as the musicians began to play. Arwen and Elardion were dancing gracefully over the floor. Legolas caught sight of his husband watching them. Or more specifically he was watching Arwen.

"Do you ever regret it?" Legolas asked.

"Regret what? Marrying you instead of her?" At Legolas' nod he continued. "I will not lie and say that life would have been a lot easier with her, but if we had of married I would have been lying to myself. My heart was never hers to start with. I love you and that is all that matters."

Legolas kissed his husband and relaxed back against him, slightly relaxing at the feeling of the strong chest against his back. Aragorn offered the blond his arm and they walked onto the dance floor. Joining in the waltz Legolas felt happy and content. He could barely remember that only a few weeks ago he had felt miserable and sad, now all he wanted was for life to continue.

But as we all know nothing is ever perfect, nor does it always last forever.

The end

Okay this is the last chapter.

No one will guess what I have planned for them ion the sequel so pleae review and tell me what yopu think. I hope that you enjoyed the last chapter of

Coming closer to perfection.


End file.
